Beautiful Animal Verse: Animal Side
by Blue-Five
Summary: Pitch Black re-imagining. Riddick / Vaako.
1. Awake

A/N: **Pitch Black reimagining with a new character and pairing.**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Riddick's mind was busy as he drifted in the almost-haze of cryo-sleep. He knew that most of the brain shut down during cryo according to the med-texts - everything but the primitive side. No mystery as to why he was still somewhat awake, then.

Assessing the situation, Riddick mentally replayed what he'd heard and smelt as he was put in the maximum security locker. Arab voices signified holy pilgrims headed to New Mecca. He wondered about the route. He'd smelled sweat and leather and knew prospectors were also passengers. Riddick guessed they always travelled the back roads.

A frown creased Riddick's forehead - not an easy thing to manage with the blindfold tight around his head and the metal bit forcing his jaw painfully apart. His shoulders ached abominably as the restraints forced them back. The man across from him was the reason he was in this place - Lawrence Johns, bounty hunter. Blonde, blue-eyed devil. The man who planned to take him and one other back to a slam.

Riddick's thoughts softened as he pictured the other person Johns had taken down with him. His hazel-eyed beauty in the locker next to their captor - Vaako. If not for Johns, they'd be hell and away from this place in some stolen ship headed for Creator only knew where.

_Wonder what fresh hell we're in for now, beautiful? _Riddick wondered at his companion. He remembered with some amusement Vaako's protest the first time Riddick had used that word.

* * *

"I resent being called 'beautiful', Riddick," Vaako had complained after their first brutal but extremely pleasurable joining.

Riddick eased off his newfound lover and settled to one side. It amused Riddick that the man was disturbed by a simple term of affection and not by the rather violent and sudden manner in which they'd come together. Head propped up on one arm, Riddick chuckled and gazed over his lover's body. He took in the dark brown hair, cut short into a fade except for neat braids that lay over one shoulder; the line of his brow currently furrowed in displeasure at Riddick's choice of descriptive phrasing and the crooked mouth that Riddick had kissed for the first time only hours before. Riddick's shimmering gaze held Vaako's as his hand drifted across Vaako's chest and down his pale torso tracing the ridges of the firm, sculpted muscles.

"Don't make it not true."

"Males are not beautiful, Riddick. Males are ... " Vaako gasped as Riddick's drifting hand had brushed ever so lightly over his hardening cock. Vaako's hips jerked when Riddick began to slowly stroke his member. Head falling back as he allowed the pleasure to build, Vaako cleared his throat shakily. "I ... sup...suppose _you_ can call me beautiful if you want ... uhnn ... _Riddick_ ..."

* * *

Riddick's trip down memory lane ended abruptly as the ship began to shudder and buck. He could feel the entire vessel trembling. The fact that he was now completely awake told him the cryo-lockers were waking up the passengers. He heard bodies hitting the deck. He focused his thoughts toward the one person that he needed like air.

_Vaako._

The response brushed his mind leaving him glad that his lover was conscious but anxious considering their predicament.

_Riddick ... where are -?_

The voice in his mind fell silent as the world came to an abrupt stop.


	2. Trapped

A/N: **Pitch Black reimagining. Many thanks to **_**FanFiction Lover **_**for the rather ... forceful ... review. I didn't think anyone was reading. **

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

It was an easy enough task to slip the arm restraints once the ship finally ground to a shuddering stop. Sniffing the air, Riddick scented his lover and heard him staggering out of his own cryo-locker. He couldn't get the bit or the blindfold off immediately, but that could wait. Riddick took one step toward Vaako and then cocked his head to one side. Mentally cursing, he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

"Where is he?" Johns demanded.

Vaako looked at his captor with all the disdain he could muster, glad that Johns couldn't see his eyes behind the wrap-around shades he wore. He hated this little man. Hated him more fiercely than he ever thought he _could _hate someone. The little pissant had managed to bring down Riddick, of all people. It wasn't the _who _so much as the _how_ that rankled Vaako's nerves. The pathetic, cowardly way that Johns had managed to bring down the brilliant creature that was his lover. _That _was what really made Vaako want to rip the bounty hunter's heart out and feed it to him.

All these thoughts ran through Vaako's mind but he kept his features controlled so that Johns did not see the blind rage that was roiling in his heart. He had to be patient and bide his time. Johns was a lucky son of a bitch with a little skill and that was all. He'd eventually exhaust that luck and then Vaako would get his revenge for what the bastard had done.

"Considering I just survived this ship crashing on what appears to be a hell hole of a planet, I really haven't had time to keep up with _your_ prisoner, Johns." Vaako said softly in his gravel-laden voice.

"Whatever. You think loverboy's gonna come back for you? Riddick don't care for nobody but Riddick. Remember that." Johns said. He checked to make sure that Vaako's binders were secure and then pushed him in front of him as he went in search of his missing captive.

They passed the prospectors using welding torches to cut through twisted metal to find survivors. A young boy fell out of his hiding place with a sarcastic comment full of false bravado. Vaako's mouth quirked. Cute kid. Then he paused, sniffing the air and growling at Johns when the man ran into him. "Wait."

"What the fuck do you mean, _wait_ ... ?" Johns started to say.

Conversation fell silent as the pilot, a slender blonde woman covered in sweat and dust, pulled a pile of wiring and piping aside to reveal her co-pilot. The man was still strapped into his jumpchair and didn't seem to have suffered much damage - if you didn't count the jagged bar of metal protruding from his chest. Vaako watched as the woman leaned over and whispered something. Then the man began screaming and the other passengers began to argue over what was the best course of action. The pilot yelled for anesthezine only to be struck with the reality that there was no longer a medical locker ... or a back wall to the cabin anymore. Ordering everyone out of the section, the woman stayed with her crewmate. Vaako glanced back once, his eyebrow darting up when he saw her drive the bar into the man's heart, killing him. He looked forward again, musing about the woman.

_Good to see you're in one piece, beautiful._

It took everything Vaako had not to jerk his head toward a particular shadow hovering just overhead. Riddick's thoughts were like smooth, smoky liquor in his mind. He could get drunk just letting the man's voice echo through his head. Clenching his jaw, Vaako walked beneath Riddick's hiding place, pushing aside a stack of debris with his bootclad foot. He heard the faintest of creaks as Riddick lowered his shackled feet down behind Johns and tensed, ready for whatever his lover had in mind.

In a blur of motion, Riddick's legs looped over Johns' torso, crossing and clenching at the same time. Johns reaction was faster than Vaako had expected. He jerked his baton from his belt, extending it and slamming it upwards repeatedly into Riddick's ribs and abdomen. Vaako heard his lover grunt with the pain but Riddick did not relax the crushing grip of his legs one bit.

Vaako folded his body and pulled his legs through his bound arms until his hands were in front of him. He felt like his lungs would pop with just this exertion but Vaako ignored the labored sounds of his own breathing. He jerked the baton free of Johns' hand just as two things happened: Riddick's grip on the support frame broke when Johns used his full weight to pull the man down and, realizing he was about to have to deal with two very angry killers, Johns rolled onto his side as Riddick's body crashed down to the deck. Johns could almost see Riddick's muscles coiling to strike again and so he brought his hand down on a small device clipped against his belt.

Riddick froze immediately because Vaako suddenly fell to his knees, hands clenched against his head. Riddick couldn't see his lover, but he knew the sounds of the pain being inflicted on him all too well. Vaako twisted his head back and forth in agony as if trying to shake something out of his skull. Short gasping grunts escaped Vaako's mouth, as close to a scream as his oxygen deprived lungs would allow. Raising his head despite the effort it cost him, Vaako looked directly at Riddick, willing the man to continue fighting and ignore him. His heart seemed to crack as he heard Riddick grind out, "_Enough_!"

Grinning, Johns adjusted a level on the device and the muscles on Vaako's neck relaxed slightly. He remained on his knees, still shaking in pain and, now, frustration. Johns hauled him to his feet and shoved him out in front of him. Riddick remained motionless where he'd fallen. Johns looked down at him with a smug grin. He dragged in ragged breaths as he spoke.

"One of these days ... someone's gonna get hurt ... and it ain't ... gonna be me."

_Riddick ... _Vaako fought not to let the pain bleed through his thoughts but he couldn't stop the regret and frustration. The dark realization that it was _his _fault Riddick couldn't escape. His fault that his deadly lover was shackled like an animal.

_Don't sweat it ... bounty man'll get his. Count on it._

Vaako's mouth thinned as he considered what he intended to do to the bounty hunter the first chance he got. He was rewarded with a mental chuckle from Riddick that made him almost smile in spite of the pain coursing through his nerve endings.

_Just stay alive for me, beautiful. Gotta bad feelin' about this place._

Vaako felt an odd sort of warmth at the words. His whirlwind relationship with Riddick was constantly knocking him off-balance. Vaako had no illusions that either he or Riddick were ever meant to have a 'normal' life - there'd been reason and blood enough for both of them to be in that slam together.

Still, in one instant of shared consciousness, this man had swiftly become the entire reason for Vaako's existence.

Vaako cared little for sexual orientation labels. Physical pleasure was rare enough in his life that he took it where he found it - male or female. But in one night his loyalties had shifted and he knew he'd gladly spend the rest of his days in whatever shithole they chose to throw him in so long as Riddick was free ... or at least just safe. It made the knowledge that Johns was using that against them to keep Riddick from escaping an even more horrible burden to bear. Vaako's rage against the bounty hunter grew hotter as he remembered his earlier words.

**"**_**Riddick don't care for nobody but Riddick. Remember that ..."**_

_I should be so fortunate. _Vaako thought morosely. If it were true, the man would have abandoned him to Johns and escaped the slam instead of ending up in that cryo-locker, bound and gagged.

Johns finished securing Riddick to a support pillar and tapped the controller on his belt. Vaako exhaled sharply as the pain faded into a dull ache in his head. He frowned as the bounty hunter pushed him out toward the opening torn in the back of the vessel. Together, they stepped out into heat that seemed to suck whatever moisture Vaako possessed straight out of his body.

_I think we've just landed in Hell, Riddick._

Vaako allowed himself to smile this time when he heard the mental chuckle.


	3. Bonded

A/N: **Pitch Black reimagining. Little back story chapter - the boys were bugging me that they wanted to play. Who am I to argue? Thanks to _ClassiqueMystique_ and _FanFiction Lover_ for the continued encouraging words. Hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Staring down the long smoking trench gouged by the ship in its death slide, Vaako realized that their situation was quickly becoming desperate. He was grateful for his high strength shades - the three suns that bombarded this planet washed all the color out of the world. Vaako knew if he ever lost his eye protection he'd be well and truly blinded by the glare - an annoying if normally correctable side-effect to seeing in the dark.

He felt his lover's mind brush against his own and he let what he was seeing flow back through the link to Riddick. Johns might think he was in control but he was woefully underestimating Riddick as most people did. Vaako mused that he'd even done it himself when they first met in a half-forgotten maximum security slam a galaxy away.

* * *

Vaako watched as the man emerged from Cutter's 'medical' bay. Tall, shaven head, eyes that now shimmered in the low light, he seemed to exude a controlled animal rawness that was new to Vaako's experience. Certainly he'd seen men reduced to their animalistic side, but generally they were wild and out of control. Not so with this man - Vaako was amazed he was still standing considering the beating he'd taken and that he'd just had his eyes shined sans anesthesia. Vaako stayed back, out of sight, but he suspected that the newcomer knew he was there all the same. As if to confirm his thoughts, the man paused, then spoke.

"You the one that pulled me outta that rat's nest?"

Vaako swallowed hard. The man's baritone actually sent shivers down his spine. "Yes. Those particular shiners were the ones that took me down when I first arrived here."

"Thanks." The man rumbled. He hadn't turned to look at Vaako, an odd thing in itself. Slams were not places to turn your back on complete strangers, nevermind if they'd saved your life. Vaako's gaze narrowed.

"You're welcome. Try not to waste my efforts." Vaako said.

The man chuckled. Vaako felt the shiver slink down his vertebrae again. What ... _who_ ... was this man?

"Name's Riddick."

"Vaako."

"Like that. So ... _Vaako_," Riddick said the name like he was tasting a fine wine. "How's about we get our own back? I need a little workout to loosen up from cryo."

Vaako considered and then stepped out into the darkened corridor and nodded. "Not the best of odds, but as you say ... I could use the exercise."

Riddick chuckled and Vaako suddenly found himself wanting to hear the sound again. "You always talk so ... _formal_, Vaako?"

Vaako managed a wry grin. "Curse of a misspent youth. Does it bother you?"

Immediately horrified that he'd even asked the question, Vaako winced mentally. _What am I doing ... flirting? Obviously I've been in this pit too long._

"Nah," Riddick said affably. "Heard lots worse in my time."

Vaako couldn't stifle his laughter. Together, they made their way into the darkness. Vaako kept his blade arm loose and relaxed. He noticed that Riddick did the same. It occurred to him to wonder when the man had managed to procure a weapon.

Rounding a corner, they spotted the shiners. Vaako had chosen to have his own eyes shined much for the reason Riddick had ... survival. Once he was able to see, he could hold his own quite well in the prison bowels until an opportunity to escape presented itself. Vaako was beginning to think Riddick was that opportunity presented with trumpets and fanfare. He decided to play this one out and see where it led.

"You think awful loud," Riddick murmured.

Vaako jerked, startled. _Shit, was I projecting that?_

Riddick turned his head and grinned. "Let's dance, beautiful."

_Beautiful?!_

The next few minutes consisted of them silently approaching the small band of shiners which Riddick deliberately spooked into running. Keeping pace with the man and admiring his powerful frame moving with such speed, Vaako found it hard not to like this strange killer for some reason. Else why had he willingly agreed to go with him on this pointless exercise? Vaako feared no man but he didn't bother with vengeance much ... no percentage.

_Still, _Vaako reasoned with himself. _It is a good chance to stretch the muscles and maybe use a few of my own ... skills. I wonder if ... RIDDICK LOOK OUT!_

By virtue of being a telepath, Vaako always 'heard'other minds. It wasn't much different from being in a room full of people talking. In this instance, however, Vaako had nearly missed the radiant heat of an angry mind sliding over the rafters behind himself and Riddick. He only had a second to warn Riddick and project a vision of the blade aimed right for the man's skull. Riddick jerked to one side and the blade missed him by a hairbreadth. Vaako's blade was already thudding into their shadow as Riddick rolled and came up in a nearby crouch. Their other prey had taken the chance to scramble out of sight and to safety. Neither man had said a word aloud.

Riddick remained where he was as Vaako went to retrieve his blade from the motionless form. Riddick cocked his head curiously when he heard soft sibilant hisses coming from Vaako's direction. He smiled when he realized the other man was berating himself in whispers with his gravelly voice. He stood and walked over to him. Vaako turned sharply, his own blade pointing directly at Riddick.

"Problem, Vaako?"

"No ... I mean, yes ... wait, what?" Vaako stammered, kicking himself mentally again. He hated the way he felt off-balance with this man. "You were nearly killed while I was wool-gathering ... aren't you angry?"

Riddick chuckled and Vaako felt a familiar shiver travel up his back. "Nah. I heard him before you shouted. Telepath, huh?"

Vaako blinked. The man was probably the most infuriating and confusing individual he'd ever met in his life. Silent and deadly one minute - practically light-hearted and jovial the next. "You ... _heard_ me?"

Non-telepaths rarely picked up sendings. The closest they generally came was registering the ghost of an emotion. Vaako had _shouted_ hard enough that he assumed Riddick had simply felt the sudden urge to move to one side, not that he'd actually heard the words Vaako had said.

Riddick shrugged. "Yeah, heard you yellin' at me to look out."

"That shouldn't be possible ... are you telepathic?"

"Does it matter?"

"N-no ... it's just ... not many non-telepaths can hear a sending."

"Lucky for me then, I guess." Riddick said. His tone indicated he was losing interest in the conversation. "You gonna keep pointin' that thing at me or can we find some place to crash? I'm beat. We'll deal with them later."

Vaako lowered his blade and re-sheathed it. The silence between them stretched as Vaako realized the chase had given him more than just a rush of adrenaline. He suddenly couldn't hear much over the deafening roar of his own blood and Riddick's voice rumbling in his head. Eyes narrowing, Vaako took a step toward Riddick and found that the other man did not release any ground. Instead, he simply looked Vaako straight in the eyes.

"Don't start what you ain't gonna finish, Vaako." Riddick said softly, his voice vibrating just above a whisper.

Vaako debated a response but in the end he simply closed the distance between himself and Riddick, grabbing the man's neck and jerking his face to his own. Their lips bruised against one another and then Vaako felt his braids being grabbed in one strong hand and his head yanked back. Riddick looked at him and a grin spread across his face. The smoky chuckle that Vaako was beginning to enjoy hearing echoed in the darkened hallway.

"Yep ... lucky me," Riddick said. Bending to Vaako's neck, he nipped none-too-gently at the exposed skin and Vaako fought not to groan. He lost the struggle as Riddick's tongue laved over the bruised skin.

_Who ... are you ...? _Vaako sent, not expecting a reply.

_I'm the one who's gonna share your bed, beautiful ... problem with that? _Riddick responded.

Vaako couldn't help but jerk away at the sudden invasion into his thoughts by the man. Every inch of his body wanted this man ... more than he'd ever wanted _any_ lover in his entire life. Sex was one thing ... but _this_ ... this was less sex than it was an invitation to be utterly and completely possessed. Vaako hadn't known this man but for an hour, yet he instinctively knew that Riddick would accept nothing less than total overwhelming control ... _not _something that Vaako had ever given to anyone.

Chest rising and falling with every breath, Vaako watched Riddick and knew that he had only a moment to decide. Afterwards, Vaako wouldn't be sure if he'd even had _that_ much of a choice.

_Guess you better keep up then, _Vaako sent, moving past Riddick and heading toward the niche he'd made for himself deeper in the darkness. He didn't have to look to know Riddick was following. The man was silent but his thoughts ... his thoughts seemed to have acquired a life of their own and they were threatening to sabotage Vaako's self-control. The raw animal desire flowing out of the man was nearly tangible. Vaako struggled not to get lost in the current. With some effort, he managed to block Riddick's mind from his own. He heard a growl then, behind him.

Vaako led them on a twisting route before diving into his lair - outside a cell you made do with what you could find in the slam. He barely had time to turn around before Riddick was on him, pinning him to the thin pad that served as his bed. He groaned as Riddick's mouth found the hollow at the base of his throat. He was startled out of the sensation when Riddick's hand closed around his braids again and tugged on them painfully. Meeting the man's eyes, he frowned questioningly.

"Let me in," Riddick growled.

Vaako didn't have to ask what he meant. Pulling Riddick's head down, he kissed the man and forced his tongue into Riddick's mouth. Caressing the roof of Riddick's mouth, he waited until he'd pulled a groan out of his soon-to-be-lover before relaxing his mental block.

_Better?_

Riddick didn't respond with words. Instead, Vaako found himself flooded with hot, primal lust that seemed to sink into his very soul. Vaako arched up off the pad with a harsh gasp that ended in a moan - he was suddenly well-aware that Riddick intended him to know who was in charge. Riddick's hands began to pull at Vaako's clothes and Vaako returned the favor by frantically working at Riddick's belt.

The two males strained against each other with all their combined strength, trying to reach skin. Their lips, bruised and split, tasted whatever flesh was exposed while the two fumbled through removing their clothes in the cramped space. Finally, their erections pressed against one another in burning need. Riddick gripped them together so tightly it was painful, but once his calloused hand began to slide over their cocks, Vaako ceased to notice the discomfort.

The telepath felt his entire mind shift sideways as the speed and pressure of the stroking increased. He opened his eyes and found a pair of shining orbs looking directly at him. Vaako had never looked into the eyes of a lover before. His previous couplings had been fast and rarely tender - each party getting whatever pleasure they needed and then it was over. This man ... this complete and utter stranger was bringing forth a side of Vaako he hadn't realized existed. It was disorienting and not a little unsettling. Vaako turned his head to the side but a sudden growl jerked his attention back to the man beside him.

_Look ... at ... me ... _Riddick's mind pressed against Vaako's. It felt like molten metal dripping against his brain - the pain was sharp but it seemed to flow throughout his mind and coat it with everything that was Riddick. Then it happened.

Vaako's eyes were so dilated they seemed to almost glow with reflected light. Riddick's gaze mirrored it and the two men ceased to notice their physical bodies. The climax that overthrew them came simultaneously to both and it dragged them into one joined mind, melding and fusing their thoughts, memories and emotions. They fell down a spiral of sensation and shattered at the bottom, again two separate entities in mind and body.

Lying beside Riddick in his cramped niche, Vaako struggled to regain his breath and his mental balance. He'd just bonded with a killer he'd randomly met in a slam - he was so far past stunned he had no idea how to proceed. Grasping for the familiar to help him restore the walls he'd kept up for so longer, Vaako opted for snatching up his discarded shirt and wiping at the cum on his chest and abdomen. He stopped only when Riddick took hold of his wrist.

_Does it bother you?_ Riddick sent, asking the same question Vaako had ventured earlier.

Vaako looked down at his stained shirt and then back up at Riddick, meeting the man's eyes. The sending had been gentle but direct. Riddick would never grace his bed or his mind again if Vaako denied him now. Vaako did not know why but the thought of never feeling Riddick either physically or mentally made his chest ache. He shook his head.

_No ... it doesn't bother me in the least. _Vaako replied, knowing he'd just lost whatever chance to be apart from Riddick he would ever have. Oddly, the thought was almost comforting.

Riddick grinned, pulling Vaako to him again. _Good...cuz I'm not done ..._


	4. Freedom

A/N: **Pitch Black reimagining. ****Hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Vaako stood off to one side as Johns spoke to the captain about Riddick. Vaako's attention was focused on his lover restrained in front of him. Riddick's body language told Vaako that he was listening very carefully to everything.

"They just escaped from a maximum security prison," Johns was saying.

"So do we just keep that one tied up forever?" The woman asked.

Vaako's mouth quirked. They were discussing Riddick as though he weren't in the room and also just a regular , albeit disturbing prisoner. He kept his gaze centered on Riddick.

"That would be my preference," Johns said, keeping his voice soft and reasonable.

"Is he really that dangerous?" The captain asked.

Vaako mentally sighed as he heard Johns response. He'd heard it enough times before - the man was an arrogant ass.

"Only around humans."

"What about this one?" The woman indicated Vaako.

"This one isn't much of a threat as long as that bastard," Johns indicated Riddick with a jerk of his head. "Stays in one place. Sweet, really. Love among the animals and all that." Johns said with a sneer. "He won't leave his partner behind. He can move around, just make sure you never let him get behind you."

Vaako said nothing. Anger flared in his chest, but he quenched it quickly. Johns was just good at prodding him. He could care less what the woman thought of him. If she considered him dangerous, so much the better. She'd stay out of the way when he and Riddick made their move. He did allow himself a slight grin toward the woman. She shivered involuntarily and took a step back. Vaako was amused at her fear which she broadcast like a lamp. Fear ... and something else ... a deeper emotion she was struggling to bury.

_Interesting. I wonder ..._

Vaako's thoughts broke off as white-hot agony tore through his skull. The fierce shredding pain tore apart his conscious thought and reduced him to a quivering lump on the deck. The woman backed up and stared in shock at this sudden loss of control. Johns knelt beside Vaako and laid one hand on his neck. He sounded almost sympathetic when he began to talk again.

"Yeah, this is the other reason this one ain't much of a worry for me. These seizures ... happens off and on. Guess he hangs around the big man for protection ... that'd be my guess. Never know when they'll hit ... sometimes hard sometimes not ... but it helps keep him in line." Johns said.

"It's not ... contagious ... is it?"

"Nah ... something just ain't wired up in his brain correctly. C'mon big guy ... throw it off ... we got better things to do than watch you piss yourself on the floor."

Unseen by the woman, Johns tapped the controller and the pain ceased. Vaako lay on his side, feeling the tremors gradually leave his body. He clenched his jaw and jerked his shoulder away from Johns touch. Of any person on this planet, Johns was the last one he wanted to be in physical contact with.

_Still with me, beautiful?_

The lovely baritone infused even Riddick's thoughts and it calmed Vaako. He was still very angry, however.

_I'm always with you, Riddick. Let me split the bastard's skull. Please._

_Easy ... he'll hang himself ... we just gotta give him enough rope. _

Vaako grunted as he pushed himself upright again. Riddick was right, but it didn't make the realization that he was now Johns favorite party trick any easier to take.

Vaako hated waiting. Riddick was like the spider ... spinning his web and then just waiting for the prey to arrive. Vaako was more like the wolf - tearing the life out of his victim once brought down. Learning patience was not easy but Vaako knew his lover's methods had reason.

"This one's Vaako and that one's Riddick. Don't wanna be caught alone with either of 'em, just remember that." Johns said, shoving Vaako out of the ship and back into the abysmal light.

Vaako knew Riddick was up to something. Curious, he brushed his mind against his lover's and received a curt response before silence descended on their link.

_Keep 'em busy, beautiful._

Vaako then saw something through Riddick's eyes. It took him a minute to recognize the post that Riddick was shackled to - and the gap where it had snapped toward the top. The view shifted and Vaako noticed the welding torch left unattended in front of Riddick. A grin unseen by Johns crept across Vaako's face. He willingly allowed himself to be dragged along to check on the storage container that had fallen not far from the crash site. A misplaced boot shattered one of the wine bottles, bringing forth a litany of protest from the small, scrawny owner. Vaako decided he wasn't fond of the man because he stank of fear and wine. Not a pleasant combination.

Looking over the others, Vaako knew the woman prospector was probably decent in a fight and she wasn't hard on the eyes either. His eyebrow twitched at the faint irritation he sensed from Riddick. His lover was nothing if not possessive.

Looking at the woman's companion, he judged him to be sturdy, capable and only a slight threat. Worth keeping an eye on ... he struck Vaako as having the shoot first, question later mentality. Vaako had no issues with that so long as he wasn't on the other end of the gun.

The child he'd already assessed. Clever, more bravado than real courage, but still not completely useless. There was something off about the kid, though. He couldn't put his finger on it immediately and discarded it to move on.

The holy man was shrewd and completely wrapped up in his faith. Vaako's beliefs consisted of whatever deity was handy and willing to assist. God, Allah, Zeus or any of the endless gods man devised to help deal with a very cold universe. Mostly he just relied on his own counsel and left the praying to others. He hadn't pondered Riddick's viewpoint on the matter much ... their activities together up until this point were probably not in any holy texts Vaako was likely to read.

Still, the pilgrim cared for his three young charges and had a seemingly bottomless supply of good humour and positive outlook. Vaako figured he'd probably be smiling when this world took his last breath from him. Not a completely undesirable way to die.

During his musings, Vaako could feel his lover's mind moving in its methodical, determined way. He was solving a problem and nothing was going to deter him. Not personal pain or lack of obvious rescources. It wasn't until Johns was jerking him out of the container that Vaako dared to interrupt Riddick's thoughts.

_We're coming back._

No immediate response but that did not concern Vaako. He had little doubt that Riddick was already free of his chains and out there ... somewhere. Content with that knowledge for the moment, Vaako refrained from headbutting the little man that kept chattering about wine and traveling coach.

* * *

Snapping his shoulders out of place had been less than enjoyable but well worth the discomfort as Riddick managed to bring his bound hands over his head. The pain had left him shaky, but he was still able to grab up the welding torch and finish freeing himself. He knew Vaako would leave him be while he worked - the man knew he worked best uninterrupted including during private moments as well as life-impacting ones.

Riddick grinned but that faded as he remembered how Johns had furthered his lie to the woman who everyone thought was the pilot. Vaako's pain rarely escaped into Riddick's mind ... his lover made sure of that everytime he had to endure the punishment. But just knowing Vaako's beautiful body was convulsing with that level of pain caused a hard, cold stone to settle in Riddick's chest ... once he'd finished with Johns, that stone would go away. Riddick looked forward to that moment.

Heading out into the sands, Riddick tore off his bit and inhaled the thin air. He was alive and he was free. Now he just had to get to Vaako and release him from Johns sadistic controller. Assessing the direction of the sun ... suns, plural ... Riddick decided it was time to play a little.


	5. Into the Blue

A/N: **Pitch Black reimagining. *salutes _FanFiction Lover_ with shiv* You make me smile with your comments - thanks for the encouragement. Hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Vaako couldn't help himself. He threw his head back and laughed when Johns returned to the ship with Riddick's bit in his hand. He laughed when Johns threw it to strike him hard in the chest. He laughed even harder when Johns told the other passengers to arm up. Mentally he was still laughing when Johns set the controller on its highest setting yet and activated it. It wasn't until blood was running freely from his nose that Johns shut the cursed device off. The bounty hunter crouched beside Vaako and leaned in close.

"Still think it's funny, asshole?" Johns hissed.

"Yep," Vaako said. He put an extra pop on the 'P' so that a fine misting of blood dotted Johns face. The resultant backhand was expected but Vaako did not mind. His lover was free for the moment and that was all that mattered.

"Enough ... he's obviously not well ... beating him won't help his condition." Came a soft voice from behind Johns. Vaako's eyes drifted over to the woman he now knew was called Carolyn. The pilot. Lithe and blonde, she was lovely in a way he hadn't noticed before. Vaako could sense something harder behind the uncertainty that colored all her movements. Still, he was grateful for her interference since Johns hand was sliding back toward the control box.

_'Member who you belong to, beautiful._

Vaako grinned at the familiar caress of Riddick's mind. He couldn't stop smiling, it seemed. His lover was free to do as he wished. It released the tension Vaako had held in his body since they'd been captured by this wanna-be lawman. He wished they were together and free but this would have to do for now.

Vaako blew out a shaky breath at the image Riddick suddenly sent him. He thought perhaps Riddick had more confidence in his body's flexibility than he did. That earned him a sultry mental chuckle which forced Vaako to turn aside to hide his immediate physical response.

_Only Riddick could manage to arouse me in the middle of a shipwreck crisis on a dead world in the backwaters of nowhere,_ Vaako thought.

The sound of a round being chambered in a rifle made him subside rather quickly and brought Vaako back to the present. He watched as Johns began settling his various guns around his person. It was with growing fury that he listened to Johns building the fear in the other passengers. Fear about Riddick and what he might do given the chance. Johns was great at telling scary stories around the campfire, apparently.

"Don't think he won't come after us ... he might just want to take what you've got. Maybe he'll just want to work your nerves. Hell, maybe he'll just come back and skull-fuck you in your sleep." Johns grinned luridly at Vaako. "Although my guess is that his little fuck-toy here might get jealous if he did that."

Vaako's brow folded down into a deep frown as he fought to keep his emotions under control. He hated hearing Johns talk about Riddick like he was nothing more than a mindless ape that ran around killing and rutting whatever happened to be at hand. He ignored the disgusted look the prospector, Zeke, gave him. He'd had enough.

"Riddick has no quarrel with any of them, Johns. _You_, however ... if I were you, I'd never sleep again." Vaako said softly, his voice sounding loud against the sudden silence in the chamber. None of the passengers had heard him speak until this moment. He gave Johns a cold grin - the man paled ever so slightly to Vaako's satisfaction. Johns recovered quickly and shoved Vaako toward the exit again.

"Get moving you perverted bastard." Turning back toward the group, Johns announced, "We're headed toward the blue sun ... sunrise."

Vaako mentally cursed. Riddick had tried to mislead the trail but Johns wasn't far enough distracted to fall for the gambit. Vaako searched for something to say that might draw their attention elsewhere.

_Leave it, Vaako. Let 'em come._

Vaako's irritation flowed back along their link. He waited for a response but none came. Riddick would not explain himself so Vaako knew he would simply have to be ready for whatever happened. His mouth thinned as his earlier good mood dissipated.

With exaggerated movements, Johns removed Vaako's binders. He declared that Vaako could have his hands free for the duration of the scouting trip so he could at least help if physical labor was needed. Vaako's mouth curled into a disgusted snarl at the man's slick showmanship. What disgusted him even more was that the sheep around him bought it. When Shazza approached with a breather, however, Johns drew the line.

"No breather. I ain't about to give him all the air he needs to cut my throat. He's fine." Johns said, turning his back to the group and pushing Vaako out of the container.

Out of sight of the others, Johns tapped the controller at his belt to remind Vaako to stay in line. Vaako rolled his eyes. Until Johns little joy buzzer was put out of commission, Vaako had no interest in tempting fate. The lack of oxygen made the hits harder to endure and he was still feeling the headache from the last one. It was just one more tick on his mental list of reasons to kill Johns. It was quickly decided that Johns, Vaako, Carolyn, Imam and his followers would trek into the blue sun in search of water. Zeke would dig a mass grave and Shazza, Paris and the kid, Jack, would work on their shelter and supplies. Vaako's eyes narrowed when Johns gave Zeke a pistol.

Vaako walked beside Johns and kept close watch for any sign of Riddick. He listened to the holy man sing as they walked. The sound was soothing to his quickly fraying senses. The heat, the controller, the lack of oxygen and the ever-present hum of fear radiating off the survivors was taking its toll on Vaako's nerves. He jumped when Johns yelled for quiet and then went racing up the embankment after hearing a series of rockfalls. Taking advantage of the moment, he bent over and dry-heaved while trying to drag in extra deep breaths. He glanced over as the younger pilgrims began to throw stones in the general direction of the sounds they'd heard.

"Seven stones to keep the devil at bay," Imam explained to Carolyn. He glanced sideways at Vaako who straightened and gave a slight grin.

"If you think stones could keep any devil at bay, much less Riddick, holy man, you're more deluded than I assumed." Vaako said quietly. "I assure you, if Riddick wanted you dead we would not be having this conversation."

"You seem to follow this man Riddick with blind loyalty." Imam observed.

"I fail to see how it is much different from following a god you cannot see." Vaako replied.

"Allah protects and guides us in every step of our lives."

"I choose my own path and keep my own counsel."

Imam smiled. He gave a slight bow in Vaako's direction. "I fear all our paths may be dark ones in the days to come. As common travelers on this great hajj, we will all learn more of Allah and ourselves I think then we ever dreamed."

Vaako watched the man take the large, heavy blade from Carolyn and walk past, following Johns and moving down the trail. Then, to his stunned surprise, Imam turned back and offered his breather to Vaako. Vaako frowned.

"I thought I was just a devil to be held at bay."

"Perhaps. For now I choose to see you as a man who needs air to breathe as we all do. Take it. I will share with the young ones." Imam pressed the breather against Vaako's chest.

Vaako took it, his lips pursed tightly together. Imam smiled gently and urged his charges to follow. Looping the breather over his head, Vaako took a long and very welcome hit. He stared at the holy man's back and frowned, deeply confused.

"Come on, we've got to catch up. You first." Carolyn motioned him ahead of her.

The familiar flavor of her fear helped Vaako center himself. He mused over Imam's words. As he walked, he listened carefully and could just make out the sound of someone shadowing them. He smiled.

_Still with me, beautiful?_

_Always, Riddick. Don't expect me to start praying to you, though._

Riddick's mental laugh made the hair on Vaako's arms stand up pleasantly even in the vicious heat.

* * *

Riddick watched the group pass by from his vantage point, his attention focused on Vaako. The man wore the same black uniform that Riddick did simply because that was what the guards they'd ghosted had been wearing. But the black against his pale skin emphasized the musculature rippling beneath. Riddick felt his body warm in the blazing heat when he imagined the hard ridged abdomen hidden by the shirt. It had been too long since he'd touched his beautiful lover. Far too long.

Riddick knew it irritated Vaako sometimes to be called 'beautiful'. He also knew Vaako would never tell him to stop because it pleased Riddick. In their world, tenderness was non-existent and love was a meaningless four-letter word. Teasing endearments were as close as either man would ever come to verbalizing whatever emotion their relationship held. The only thing they could truly share - the only thing they truly called their own - was their trust in one another. It wasn't much but for Riddick it was all that mattered.

The fact that Johns had dared to separate the two of them ... to try and destroy that trust ... was enough reason to keep Riddick's hatred for Johns fresh enough to guarantee the man's demise some day. Riddick noticed they were headed toward what they probably thought were trees. He decided to get a little closer look at this captain that had caught Vaako's eye.


	6. On the Inside

A/N: **Pitch Black re-imagining. You knew it couldn't be all wine and roses between our two boys ... hope you enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

_That's right, Johns. Just keep starin' ... maybe it'll change that you are truly and rightly fucked. Just like the rest of us._

Riddick watched as the small search team found the creatures that were strewn across the plain and discovered that what they thought were trees were simply all that was left of massive dorsal fins. He heard hope beginning to fade.

Vaako's mind brushed against Riddick's. It wasn't a gesture of comfort, but instead a warning that Johns was on the hunt. Riddick moved silently into a hiding place, sending faint gratitude for the heads up. Their shared practicality about situations was one thing the bonding had intensified. Death was simply the end of matters. It wasn't to be feared, just avoided if possible. As long as a man remained breathing and in control of his own body, there was always another fight to be had. Even if that fight was for life itself.

* * *

Vaako remained with the pilgrims and watched the boys explore the graveyard residents. Imam paused, feeling the lack of oxygen. Vaako slid off the breather and handed it back to the holy man. He began to refuse but Vaako shoved it abruptly into his hands.

"Take it. I'll be fine for a while."

"This Riddick ... he is ... your friend?" Imam ventured after taking a deep hit.

Vaako looked back toward where he knew Johns and Carolyn were ... and Riddick. He made a non-committal grunt.

"You do not perceive him to be a killer, then?"

Vaako gave a cold smile. "No, he's definitely a killer. As I am."

Imam regarded him coolly. "You are the anchor that holds this Riddick in place."

Vaako's face went blank. "Not by choice."

The holy man nodded and looked at the three boys playing among the bones. "It is rarely by choice that we are bound to another in this life. Even less our choice when they are taken from us."

Vaako snorted. "I've done a fair share of the 'taking', holy man."

"You fear that now your actions will be repaid to you and this Riddick will be taken away."

Vaako glared at the man. "I won't cry at his funeral, if that's what you think. And he won't cry at mine. It is what it is."

With that, Vaako stalked off, suddenly very unwilling to endure any more of Imam's relentless gaze. The man was no telepath, of that Vaako was certain. So why did he feel like every thought in his head had just been revealed?

* * *

_Interesting._ Riddick thought.

Carolyn Fry had just revealed to Johns that she was not the pilot of their little ship. Instead, she was nearly responsible for consigning them all to death in their sleep before the ship ever made contact with the planet surface.

_No wonder Vaako likes her,_ Riddick mused as he sniffed the lock of hair he'd managed to cut before they'd walked off. _Girl's got all the makin's of a mass murderer._

Riddick didn't judge one way or the other about Carolyn's near-choice. If he'd been in the seat, he might have made the same decision. Compassion was a good way to get yourself killed. He didn't ponder too long over the fact that Vaako's compassion had saved his life in the slam. He knew full well the man had initially done it to see if Riddick was a way off the prison. More intriguing to Riddick was the way they'd gone from using to protecting one another. He reached out to Vaako's mind, intending to let him see what he'd learned about Carolyn and met ... nothing.

Riddick frowned. Since they'd linked on the slam, Vaako's mind had always been just at the edge of his consciousness. They didn't share thoughts constantly, but Riddick had come to associate a strange combination of hard warmth with Vaako's presence in his mind. To not feel it there was disconcerting. He tried again and felt the same blankness. Irritation blossomed in his head and he tried to send that along the link. Nothing.

Riddick allowed his irritation to become anger. He wasn't used to expecting anything from anyone else. Why would he ... no body was on no body's side. You looked out for yourself or you found yourself not breathing. Vaako ... he'd thought the man was different. Their bonding had made him believe he was different. Riddick hated being wrong.

_Fine. Have it your way. _Riddick thought, immediately closing his mind off to Vaako.

* * *

Vaako had wandered far enough ahead of the group that he'd stumbled on the settlement before them. He heard voices shouting as they came up, looking at the deserted buildings. Vaako was studying what he thought had once been a hot house of sorts when Johns had appeared, shoving his rifle up under Vaako's chin.

"What'd I tell you about running off?"

"I hardly ran off, Johns. Can we forgo the pleasantries or have you not noticed the signs of civilization around us?" Vaako said.

"Stay close, loverboy. Where I can see you."

With a sigh, Vaako moved out of the dried out garden and walked in front of Johns, investigating the settlement. But where were the settlers? Vaako reached out to let Riddick know about what the group had found and was met with anger so dense he knew he wouldn't be able to break through easily.

_Shit. He's pissed._

Imam's words had unsettled Vaako. He felt open and exposed and for a telepath, that was a very uncomfortable condition to be in. In defense, Vaako had pulled his mind back into himself and closed off his link with Riddick. He did not want to chance the other man sensing his suddenly swirling thoughts. Unfortunately, he'd known that would not sit well with his lover. The man did not like being denied anything he felt was his.

_Utter and complete possession,_ Vaako thought, remembering the way he'd felt before letting Riddick claim him.

Knowing he'd have to deal with it later, Vaako walked up to the moisture collector and stood beside Johns and Imam.

"Allahu Akbar ... Allahu Akbar ..."

Vaako allowed himself the sliver of a smile. It seemed that Imam's God was cutting the group a tiny bit of slack. He walked around the pump, looking over the turbine blades. Everything seemed in good condition despite who knew how long in the elements. Hopeful, Vaako allowed his mind to gently brush against the very real wall of Riddick's displeasure. Silence. Vaako felt a sudden emptiness he'd never known before in all the years he'd spent alone dodging from one planet to the next.

_What the hell has he done to me? _Vaako thought, dismayed. He'd been willing enough to allow Riddick into his life and mind ... willing to accept the possession but he hadn't felt Riddick's anger before. Now he could guess what most everyone else felt every time they encountered Riddick.

"WHOOO HOOO ! HELLLLOOOOO, MECCA!"

The shout came from Carolyn and drew the attention of everyone. Vaako gladly abandoned his introspection and followed Johns and the others in a quick jog over to a nearby section of the settlement. What he saw when he rounded the corner made him practically giddy. An emergency skiff. A way off the godforsaken planet. Vaako grinned. If this kept up, he might become a convert.

_Riddick ...? _Vaako's smile evaporated at the continued silence in his mind.


	7. Secrets of the Grave

A/N: **Pitch Black re-imagining. Hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

_Bastard. _

Riddick's thoughts twisted in his head like a snake trying to eat its own tail as he sat on the abandoned ship and watched Zeke kill an innocent man. A survivor of the crash with the dumb luck of wandering into a nest of frightened, armed people. His curse wasn't for the prospector, however. It was for the lover he'd trusted to be there when he needed him.

_Needed? _Riddick bristled at the word even though it was his own mind that supplied it. _When the fuck have I EVER needed someone?_

Taking an angry swig from one of the many liquor bottles that Paris has on hand, Riddick lounged in the simpering man's chair under his frilly umbrella. He mentally cursed Vaako again.

_Fucking bastard. Shoulda left you in the slam. Shoulda let those guards ghost your ass when I had the chance. Bastard._

Dropping down from the ship, Riddick kept low and made his way behind one of the strange outcroppings dotting the landscape. His eyes were on Zeke's breather unit. Despite his near inhuman endurance, the thin atmosphere was taking its toll on Riddick. The breather was his first goal before figuring another way off this rock. He watched and waited. Because of his patient tendencies, Riddick saw most of what happened.

Zeke dragged the body of the man he'd killed to the gravesite. He felt some regret but not much. In his line of work a person couldn't afford too much self-recrimination. It had been an honest mistake and he'd been intent on protecting Shazza and the others. Bad luck the man had surprised them.

That was when Zeke noticed the hole in the wall of the grave. He had time enough to click on his light before the nightmare surged forward and pulled him into the darkness, screaming and shooting. Riddick had never seen anything move that fast. His instinct was to run, but he wasn't sure where to go. He didn't know where whatever had killed Zeke had disappeared to and he wasn't about to go wandering around in the wilderness until he met up with it. He was still musing over his options when Shazza pulled back the tarp and they met gazes over the blood-spattered grave. Riddick turned and began to run, dodging between the forest of sand pillars. He sensed Johns only seconds before his legs were kicked out from under him.

Rolling over, Riddick took a hit from Johns baton and then a kick to the ribs. The big man struggled to get a solid grip on the bounty hunter, determined that this was going to be the end of the matter once and for all, escape be damned.

Johns, however, knew his prisoner and knew the one way that would immediately incapacitate him. As Riddick fought for his handhold, Johns scrambled for his goggles. He managed to hook a finger around the band of the welder's goggles Riddick wore and tore them away from his face. The minute he did so, Riddick was blinded. He tried to sense where his attacker was but all that came to him was the hot sand and the searing white shape that was Johns. Blow after blow landed against Riddick's ribs and he could do little more than curl in on himself to try to mitigate the beating.

Somewhere during the baton hits, Riddick heard the sharp pounding of booted footsteps running toward him. A roar that could only have come from Vaako was followed by a hard thud that knocked Johns out of his line of sight. Muffled thumps punctuated by pained grunts echoed in his ears and Riddick guessed Johns was getting the wrong end of Vaako's fists. Unfortunately, that left Riddick to Shazza's tender mercies and she was not inclined to hold her punches. Riddick took several hard hits to his face before Carolyn tried to pull the crazed woman away. Shazza landed a solid kick with her boot and Riddick descended into unconsciousness. He never heard Vaako's choked cry of agony as Johns slammed his hand down on the controller. His lover convulsed his way into the blackness not long after.

* * *

Riddick came to in the ship, shackled again with weighted cables. His goggles were still gone, so he kept his head down. Vaako was restrained in the same manner across the chamber from Riddick. Head down, Riddick could smell the blood dripping from Vaako's nose. He said nothing. Vaako kept silent as well.

Carolyn stormed into the room and stopped a few feet away from Riddick.

"Where's the body?" She demanded.

Vaako quirked his head to hear the conversation. He had no idea what had precipitated any of the attack on Riddick other than he guessed they thought he'd killed someone. Maybe he had, but Vaako hadn't cared about that when he saw Johns beating on Riddick while he was blind. Rage had flared and he'd simply run into the middle of the fray, heedless of the consequences. Something had weakened during this last hit from the controller because Vaako could only focus his thoughts with much effort. He hadn't even tried to touch Riddick's mind because he wasn't sure he could keep the agony slicing through his brain from bleeding through. He fought to push that down and listened to Riddick and Carolyn.

"Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?" Carolyn ventured when Riddick remained silent. "Look, you told Johns you heard something."

Sounds? Vaako ran over the incident in his mind. He didn't remember hearing anything other than Johns boots and baton landing blows against Riddick's ribs.

_What the hell happened out there, Riddick? _Vaako wondered. His head felt like it was full of glass and he wanted nothing more than to hear his lover's smoky baritone. Even raised in anger at him, Vaako craved the feel of Riddick's mental voice. _Great ... I'm addicted to the bastard. Lovely._

Carolyn shifted her stance in irritation and in a badly disguised bluff. Vaako listened carefully. "Fine. You don't want to talk, that's your choice - but just so you know ... there's a debate on whether we should just leave your ass here to die."

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick said softly.

Vaako thrilled at the sound of the man's voice. At least whatever damage Johns had done wasn't too severe ... Vaako heard an undercurrent of amusement that was exclusively Riddick. Especially when he knew something no one else did. Vaako listened to Carolyn's movements. She was walking back towards Riddick. This time she paused a little closer to him.

"What whispers?" Carolyn asked.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot ..." Riddick said, his voice seductive. "Just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta."

_Oh for all that was holy! _Vaako thought, dismayed.

Vaako was well-aware that Riddick knew the woman wasn't lying about the group's debate over his and Vaako's expendability and yet he was teasing her ... keeping her on edge. Deliberately taunting the jailer. It was typical Riddick. Vaako was furious. Riddick kept talking, however.

"It's a metallic taste ... human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, though ... it ain't bad ..."

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" Carolyn Fry replied, irritation at being toyed with clear in her voice.

Vaako mentally sighed, grateful at least one other person in the room had some sense.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I take that as a compliment." Riddick said smoothly, lifting his head while keeping his eyes shut. Vaako winced, bracing for whatever nonsense Riddick might spout now. "But it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

Vaako paused. His lover's voice held no amusement and no taunt. He was serious. More worrisome to Vaako, however, was the faintest hint of ... fear?

_Not possible, Riddick fears no man. _Vaako assured himself. _But whatever he saw out there ... it has him off-balance ... uncertain. What did you see, Riddick?_

"Show me your eyes, Riddick." Carolyn asked suddenly.

Vaako raised his head, keeping his own eyes hooded. What was this woman after now?

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." Riddick said.

Vaako tensed. Was Riddick really going to kill her? He licked his lips nervously when Carolyn actually began to move closer to the man. Vaako heard Riddick urge her closer and then saw her wipe sweating palms against her thighs.

_Thought you were smarter than that, woman._ Vaako thought. He imagined that her instincts were screaming at her to run the hell away, but apparently she was good at ignoring them. Most humans were and it was the reason so many of them died in easily avoidable situations in Vaako's opinion.

Riddick slammed foward, causing Carolyn to jump back a foot or more. His eyes shimmered in the dim light as he stared directly at her. The tableau was shattered when a young voice wafted out from nearby. Vaako's head snapped around with theirs to see Jack standing against a piece of support framework. He looked completely enthralled with Riddick.

_Great. Kid's a fan._

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked in awe.

Riddick paused and then grinned mischievously. "Gotta kill a few people."

"Ok, I can do it." Jack said eagerly.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again..." Riddick's gaze drifted back to Carolyn and then he focused just beyond the woman. Vaako couldn't have looked away if he'd wanted to. "You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

Jack grinned. "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"

Riddick grinned and tore his gaze away to look at Jack. "Exactly."

"Leave!" Carolyn ordered.

Vaako kept his eyes on Riddick, the child's misplaced hero-worship forgotten. It hadn't been mere cigs, it had been well over half the scratch that Vaako had managed to enter the slam with and accumulate while he was there. He'd thought he'd gotten a bargain at the time. Even if Riddick never looked at him again, he'd still figure it a deal well-made.

"Cute kid." Riddick said, looking at Carolyn. "Did I kill a few people? Sure. DId I kill Zeke?" Riddick paused and smiled coldly at Carolyn. "No. You got the wrong killer."

Vaako felt himself relax at Riddick's declaration of innocence. He knew Riddick was capable of dealing death. Vaako himself had sent more men to their graves than he'd been alive. It was just that Vaako had seen Riddick's past laid out in glorious color when they'd bonded. He knew what many did not and most refused to believe - Riddick only killed when necessary. Granted, that judgement was often razor-thin, but it was never just death for death's sake. Again, Vaako wondered what had shaken him so badly out in the burning sand?

"Zeke is not in the hole. We looked."

"Look deeper."


	8. Understanding

A/N: **Pitch Black reimagining. Yes, the boys needed to resolve a few things before all hell breaks loose and the phrasing lent itself to a tiny joke if you catch it. I amuse easily. Hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Leaving the two killers chained up and alone had not been Johns first choice but Carolyn was hellbent on discovering exactly what was in the hillside that might have killed Zeke.

Johns felt obligated for some reason to be there when she figured out that Riddick was nothing more than an asshole who liked to jawjack people and make them afraid because it was all he had in his life. Johns figured she was trying to prove to herself that she wasn't the horrible person she saw in the mirror since considering to end the lives of several strangers to save her own. He hated it when people thought too much.

Before leaving, Johns went down to the hold and checked Riddick and Vaako's binders. "You boys be good while I'm away now. No funny business. And just to be sure..."

Johns turned the controller to a level low enough to not be completely incapacitating but just high enough to be excruciating. He activated it and walked out. Vaako's neck muscles stood out as the pain began to grind its way through his skull. His breath dragged unevenly through his teeth as he shuddered through the pulses. Riddick watched impassively for a few minutes and then he spoke.

"Let me in."

Vaako raised his head slightly. He couldn't talk at that moment so he gave a slight shake of his head. Riddick shrugged.

"Your choice."

"Ass ... asshole..." Vaako ground out.

"You chose. You closed _me _out." Riddick reminded him.

Vaako said nothing for several minutes. The pain was worse than anything he'd felt before even though the setting was low. It confirmed his suspicion that the last hit had damaged him somehow. He bit back a moan and tried to concentrate on his boots. It failed as his mind seemed to drift into several different pieces. His control came apart with it.

" ... _Riddick ... " _Vaako moaned. Blood began to drip from his nose as his blood pressure spiked. He was on the verge of stroking out.

"VAAKO!" Riddick's voice boomed across the small space, demanding Vaako's attention.

Vaako managed to raise his head slightly to meet Riddick's gaze. He wasn't sure what the emotion was in Riddick's eyes at that moment - he was only certain that it wasn't anger.

"Give it to me," Riddick said. His tone brooked no refusal.

Vaako shook his head anyway. "N-no .. no ..."

"Do it now, beautiful. Ain't got time to aruge this with you."

Vaako had no more strength to fend off Riddick's implacable personality. He shuddered and somehow managed to concentrate enough to reach Riddick's mind. He felt the other man's thoughts envelope his own and then the pain was gone ... absorbed by Riddick.

Vaako looked up and his blurring vision saw Riddick's head snap up when the pain hit. The big man shivered for a moment as his nerve endings protested the sudden jarring pulses. Then his entire frame seemed to settle. The only outward evidence of what he was feeling was the slightest tremor along the cables that restrained his arms. Vaako fainted.

* * *

Vaako's unconscious mind dragged him through the conversation with Imam again and again. After each time he walked away, he tried to catch Riddick to apologize and to beg the man not to shut him out. Riddick always walked away, leaving Vaako screaming at the sky.

He jerked awake when Riddick's weights slammed into the decking. Vaako was too groggy to figure out what the man had been doing.

"You awake, beautiful?"

"Unfortunately. How's the pain ...?"

"Tolerable." Riddick responded. "Vaako ... you talk in your sleep."

Vaako frowned at the deck before raising questioning eyes up to Riddick. "Wh-what?"

"Annoying as hell sometimes."

"Sorry. I don't suppose that'll be much of a concern anymore." Vaako said.

"I said it annoyed me sometimes. Most times ... I don't mind so much."

Vaako didn't say anything. He had no idea what Riddick was getting at so he just looked at him. Riddick gazed back steadily.

"That holy hoodoo man got in your head ... didn't know ... didn't want to know ... you ... " Riddick broke off, struggling to put an emotion he was hardly familiar with into words. He growled and finally settled for the only way he knew. "Let me in ... please."

Vaako blinked. He didn't dare say anything for fear of shattering the moment. Instead, he simply concentrated and let Riddick's mind slide back into his own. He felt the uneven vibration of the pain that Riddick was enduring on his behalf, but then he felt the hot molten liquid sensation of Riddick's thoughts oozing over and into his mind. His eyes fluttered shut.

_Better? _Vaako ventured unsteadily.

In response, Riddick fed all his pent-up desire through the link and into Vaako's mind. The result was instant climax. Vaako's head snapped back as he gasped in the throes of what had to be the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. It rivaled the one he and Riddick had shared during their bonding. When it subsided and Vaako could think again, he groaned.

"I _really _wish you hadn't done that while I was dressed, Riddick." Vaako complained.

Riddick laughed huskily. "Guess we both got wardrobe issues ... you weren't the only one who rode that wave, beautiful."

Vaako looked across at his lover. He ventured to guess that they'd passed some sort of milestone in their fast and furious relationship. He had no longer had any qualms about how he felt toward this man. Better still, he knew Riddick felt the same.

_Still with me, beautiful?_

_Always, Riddick. Always._


	9. Deal

A/N: **Pitch Black re-imagining. **_**FanFiction Lover**_** ... your reviews are the best. **_**ClassiqueMystique **_**thank you so much for your advice.**

**To any reader: I'm curious - is it not etiquette to post several chaps at once? I've had a few messages about that. If so, I will certainly stop - still learning the "rules".**

**For now - the boys won't shut up (hot/fine/sexy/pushy killers are currently the bane of my existence) so here's another chapter.**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Riddick and Vaako waited in their miniature prison until the others returned from exploring the 'anthills'. Riddick had shared what he'd seen with Vaako in the meantime. Vaako was still mulling it over when the group returned. It was very obvious that they were all shaken, especially Carolyn. Johns came down to see them both. He turned off the controller first - Vaako feigned his muscles releasing from the punishment. Then he released Vaako from his binders and made him stand facing him to one side of Riddick.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Riddick teased.

Johns leaned against the frame and looked at Riddick, shooting an ocassional glance to Vaako.

"Here's the deal: you and fuck-toy work without chains, without bits and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it."

"Why? So that we can have the honor of being escorted back to another shithole cell? Fuck you, Johns." Vaako asked.

Johns looked at him with a wry grin. "Big man's language is rubbin' off there, fuck-toy."

"His name's Vaako. Try it ... you'll like it." Riddick said softly, his voice silky in its insinuation.

Vaako teased along with his lover by running the tip of his tongue over his top lip. Johns glared at them both, then ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Look, the truth is ... I'm tired of chasing you two."

Vaako crossed his arms over his chest and shared a glance with Riddick.

"You sayin' you'd cut us loose?" Riddick asked.

"I'm thinkin' ... you could have both died in the crash." Johns said.

Vaako kept his features blank. Johns intended deceit was fairly plain in Vaako's mind. The man kept thinking he was on par with Riddick and it was going to get him killed one day. Vaako hoped he was around to help ... or at least watch.

Riddick simply looked at Johns with his almost-amused face. "My recommendation? Do us both. Don't take the chance that we'll get all shiv-happy on your wanna-be lawman ass."

Vaako had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. He wasn't really worried that Johns was going to kill them where they stood but Riddick, in his usual style, had to poke the bear. Vaako shifted his weight ever so slightly .. preparing himself if he had to spring. Johns snorted at Riddick's suggestion.

"Ghost us, motherfucker. We'd do the same for you." Riddick taunted.

"You gonna speak up there, fuck-toy?" Johns said, turning toward Vaako.

Vaako raised one shoulder up in a shrug. "Personally, I'd rather eat your heart, but that's just me."

Johns grinned but then his rifle was out and firing. Vaako had sensed the intent and kept his place only with some effort. Riddick simply jerked his head to one side. The cables holding Riddick's arms up slid from their hooks and he sat looking at Johns intently. Vaako's eyes narrowed as he regarded the lawman with disdain for the theatrics.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it could have gone and didn't." Johns said, handing Riddick his goggles.

Riddick reached out to take them, but in the same breath his other hand shot out and grabbed the rifle out of Johns grip. He had it flipped, chambered and pointed at the lawman's head before Johns finished one shocked blink. Vaako was no slouch but he thoroughly enjoyed watching his lover in action. His speed never failed to amaze. Then Vaako noticed the look of disturbed indecision on Riddick's face.

_Riddick? _

_Leave me be, beautiful._

Vaako allowed his mind to fall silent but he tensed. If Riddick shot Johns now they'd be fair game to the rest of the group. Not that he was overly concerned about their chances against a bunch of civilians but there were such things as lucky shots.

"Take it easy, Riddick ..." Johns ventured.

"Fuck you!" Riddick snarled.

Vaako could hear and sense the tension coming off Riddick in waves. He frowned. His lover rarely lost control but at that moment, Vaako wasn't completely convinced he wasn't about to see Johns head disappear in a fine red mist. He wondered what had Riddick so on edge when he felt it. The conflict in Riddick's mind. Vaako's face remained impassive but he couldn't stop the stab of bitterness that flooded him.

Vaako realized that Riddick was weighing options like he normally did ... chances with the remaining passengers ... how long it would take to get to the ship ... all the variables the man kept in his head constantly. However, this time he was dealing with someone else's existence as well as his own. If he'd been alone, the decision would have been easier. He could end Johns and figure his own freedom. Vaako thought back to Imam's words.

_**You are the anchor that holds this Riddick in place.**_

"Do we have a deal?" Johns voice cut through the silence.

Riddick held his position for a moment longer just to work Johns nerves, then his mind and body settled as he decided. A faint smile ghosted his lips.

"I want you to remember this moment," Riddick said.

He threw the rifle to the floor before taking the goggles from Johns outstretched hand and slipping Vaako's shades from the lawman's vest. He handed them to Vaako and once they'd both settled their eye protection into place, Riddick grabbed Vaako and jerked him forward. Their lips met and Riddick devoured his lover's mouth for several long moments.

_Holy man got it all wrong, beautiful, _Riddick sent as his tongue stroked the roof of Vaako's mouth. _You ain't the anchor ... fucker Johns is but we gotta put up with him for just a while longer. Then we cut him loose. Still with me?_

Vaako didn't trust himself to respond without turning their kiss into something a lot more revealing, so he just nodded and reveled in the feeling of Riddick's tongue and body pressed against his. Both men smirked when Johns cleared his throat and used the rifle to shove them apart.

"Break it up, perverts. We got supplies need haulin' back to the settlement."

* * *

Vaako took the power cell while Riddick managed a sled loaded down with gear. They labored easily side by side and behind the others. Vaako listened to their mental conversations and replayed them to Riddick. The men chuckled between themselves at the misplaced fear from the adults and the ill-concealed adoration of the boy, Jack.

Vaako paused when Paris dropped his bottle. Riddick's hand snaked out and grabbed it before the little man. Paris began to babble about shiraz and price but he sighed when Riddick upended the bottle and polished off half of the liquid. Paris held his hand out but Riddick passed the bottle to Vaako who finished it off.

"By all means, please, help yourself," The slender man said with an air of resignation. He held his hand out again to Riddick. "Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur."

Riddick shook the man's outstretched hand with a cheerful grin. For moment, Paris seemed to feel some sort of cameraderie. Then Riddick introduced himself.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer."

The smile bled away from Paris' face and Vaako had to stifle a laugh. Paris turned to him and Vaako decided to join in the fun.

"Vaako. I'm also an escaped convict, murderer and, at present, Riddick's fuck-toy. If you're interested, there's always room for one more. I'll do my best not to break anything important."

Riddick's laughter chased Paris all the way back to the main group.

"Odd ... I truly would have figured that one for the other side of the coin." Vaako mused, watching Paris flee.

"Just as well ... you know I don't share," Riddick said, his hand snaking out to smack Vaako's backside.

_Indeed I do ... **Richard **... _Vaako teased. He had to move quickly to avoid another hand to his ass.


	10. Cellar Door

A/N: **Pitch Black re-imagining. **_**FanFiction Lover **_**- just a little slashiness to tide you over till my next update. Things are about to get a little bumpy for our boys after this chapter.**

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Vaako stood near the solar moisture collector with Imam and Paris. He'd helped clear the panels and checked to make sure that all the working parts were cleared and oiled. It felt good to be doing something with his hands other than killing. It kept his mind busy which helped block out the buzzing from other minds. Except Riddick's, of course. He smiled when the water finally began to trickle out of the spigot.

Riddick was staying near the skiff, watching the repairs. And Johns. He knew the lawman was lying about his intent to release them - more likely he'd just try to kill them before the ship departed. Riddick wanted to keep an eye on the man for now ... to see how things would go before he made his final play in the Johns situation.

When Johns told Riddick to see if he could find something to patch the skiff wings, the larger man took the opportunity to explore. He brushed Vaako's mind lightly as he walked around the settlement, observing and calculating. Vaako joined him as he walked across the main courtyard to one of the larger buildings, falling into step beside him.

They shared a grin at the pair of shadows they'd picked up. Pausing in front of building with large, heavy double doors, Riddick crouched and found a discarded hand lantern. Vaako frowned and sifted out a pair of men's eyeglasses.

_Odd,_ Vaako sent._ These weren't discarded ... they were knocked loose when whatever was chasing him finally caught him._

Riddick stood and tried the doors. They were chained from the inside. He turned suddenly, hearing a noise but ignored it when Vaako had lifted back the cover over the building's solar generators. The sign painted over the doors read Coring Room.

A whistle came from behind them. Vaako bristled but Riddick's mind against his help him check his temper.

"You're missin' the party ... c'mon boys..." Johns patted his leg and snapped his fingers as if calling his favorite pets. "Let's go."

Riddick gave a slight grin and jerked the cover down completely revealing Jack hiding above. The boy gasped at his discovery. Vaako smiled and vaguely wondered where the other child he'd seen had gotten to before they turned to follow Johns. Jack cursed softly behind them and climbed down from his perch. The solar turbines began to turn.

In the main sample room, goblets which looked to be Waterford crystal were set out full of slightly cloudy water. No one seemed inclined to complain. Vaako and Riddick picked up a glass each as they entered. Jack came in behind them and the rest of the group were treated to the boy's new look.

Somewhere in the settlement, Jack had found a pair of shears and taken off his hair. He'd also rigged a pair of goggles eerily similar to Riddick's. Vaako was highly amused . He handed the boy a glass of water which Jack took gladly. It was the closest that Vaako had been to the child. He frowned as he moved away to stand near Riddick. The something 'off' he'd been contemplating had suddenly clarified itself.

_Riddick ... is Jack ...?_

_Yep._

"Look ... it's the winner of the look-alike contest." Paris said.

The passengers mulled over the fate of the settlers while Vaako and Riddick listened. Finally, Riddick had had enough.

"These people didn't leave ... come on," Riddick said, cocking his head curiously. "Whatever got Zeke ... got them. They're all dead."

Shazza rolled her eyes and the others simply looked everywhere but at Riddick. Vaako snorted.

"None of you really believe these people left with clothes on the hooks ... with their photos on the shelves ... without even their reading glasses, do you?" Vaako asked. He'd seen denial of the obvious plenty of times before but it never ceased to amaze him.

"Maybe they had weight limits," Shazza ventured. "You don't know."

"I know," Riddick said, putting his goggles back in place whle Vaako set his own shades on his face. "I know that you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fuckin' emergency."

"He's fucking right," Came Jack's young voice.

"You watch your language," Johns said.

"So what happened to them? Where are they?" Carolyn asked.

Before Riddick could venture a guess, Imam burst in. "Has any one seen the little one? Ali?"

"Check the coring room," Vaako said.

* * *

The group gathered in the coring room while Imam held a funeral service for the youngest of his pilgrims. Vaako listened as Riddick explained the thought process for the settlers and why it had ultimately not been enough to save them. Carolyn dropped a flare down the main coring hole in the center of the room. It illuminated human bones scattered down into the pit.

"Other buildings weren't secure ... so they ran here ... heaviest doors ... thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar."

Vaako pursed his lips. It was no wonder Riddick had been uneasy about what had killed Zeke. In all his years, he'd never run across a predator quite like this one. The child's face had been practically sheared away. Riddick's mind took on a curious shade and Vaako looked up to see Shazza approach Riddick. Eyes narrowing, he looked for signs the woman was making some sort of advance on his lover. As with every emotion he associated with Riddick, jealousy was unfamiliar. Before he'd met Riddick no lover had ever laid claim to him or had ever been the object of his own claim. Riddick had a knack for turning his accepted notions of life on their ear. It was thrilling and annoying all at the same time.

Shazza offered him her breather unit.

Riddick looked at it and then at her before throwing it on the ground. "What ... it's broken?" Riddick was far too used to being given the least useful, the least desirable of anything - food, equipment, companions - Vaako was the only thing he considered as the best in his life. His defensive reaction sparked an annoyed shaking of Shazza's head.

"No ... it still has a few hits. Look, you asshole, I am _trying_ to say I'm sorry." Shazza kicked the breather unit in his direction before stalking off with the others.

He picked up the breather and looked at Vaako, who gave him a shrug and then helped him settle it across his chest. Riddick offered his lover a hit after he'd taken his own. Vaako accepted gratefully as his lungs felt like they were about to shrivel completely.

Handing the breather tube back to Riddick, Vaako found his wrist captured and himself tugged toward Riddick. Grinning, he moved until they were pressed full against each other in a dim corner of the coring room. Everyone else had gone with Johns and Carolyn to one of the other buildings.

"Jealous?"Riddick asked, letting Vaako know he'd seen the man's reaction to Shazza.

"Maybe you aren't the only one who doesn't share, Riddick." Vaako replied.

Riddick smiled and darted in to nip Vaako's neck. Vaako turned and captured Riddick's mouth. He groaned in spite of himself when one of Riddick's hands slid between them and began to work at his belt. He wanted this ... wanted Riddick, but even he was having trouble separating the crisis they were in from the physical pleasure to be taken in this moment.

"Riddick ... the ... others ..." Vaako gasped.

"Didn't think you were shy, Vaako," Riddick said as his hand gained entry and closed around Vaako's very hard cock. Vaako's hips pressed forward into Riddick's hand.

"You never play fair ..." Vaako snarled, his breathing becoming uneven as Riddick's rough hand slid along his member.

_Who do you belong to, beautiful? _Riddick sent as his hand moved faster and his teeth found Vaako's neck again. His other hand had a firm hold on Vaako's braids, pulling his head back to keep his neck exposed.

Vaako moaned and tried to regain some semblance of control, but he was quickly losing the fight. His legs widened slightly to allow Riddick easier access to him. He didn't even realize he'd moved. All he could feel was Riddick's hand and the overwhelming desire to release himself into that pleasure.

_Answer me, beautiful ... who do you belong to ...? _Riddick's sending was shaky ... he was becoming aroused watching Vaako's struggles to regain control grow weaker and weaker. Riddick pulled off Vaako's shades so he could watch his lover's gaze gradually lose focus as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He growled low in his throat, enjoying the sudden press of Vaako's body against his as if he were straining for every possible inch contact between himself and his lover.

Vaako's world had narrowed to just Riddick ... his scent, his body, his very essence ... in that moment, Vaako abandoned all hope of ever being free from this man and it was with something akin to joy that he pulled Riddick to him and allowed the man to plunder his mouth as he gripped convulsively at the man's torso. He answered Riddick as the climax shattered his consciousness. His head lolled back as he fell into the spiral he knew so well by now.

_You ... you ... you always you ... Riddick ... only you ..._

Riddick kissed Vaako as the man came down with heaving gasps. Vaako wasn't speaking audibly, but his lips had mouthed Riddick's name even as his mind had relinquished itself to him. Riddick reached behind Vaako and took one of the forgotten glasses of water he'd kept nearby. He poured it over a cloth he'd nicked from one of the other buildings while no one was looking and gently cleaned Vaako and then rinsed his own hand. Vaako studied Riddick in the dim light curiously as he refastened his pants.

_But you ..._

_I got what I wanted, beautiful. I got what I needed. _

The two men shared a deep kiss before resettling their eye protection and heading out to see what the rest of the group had discovered. They arrived in the sample room just as Carolyn had moved the planet model forward into the 22nd year. Vaako's eyebrow went up as he saw the planets align to block the suns, enveloping the world they were on in total darkness.

"An eclipse," Carolyn said in a fearful whisper.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked smugly.


	11. Hype Revealed

DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).**

* * *

Carolyn mentally ticked off items that needed to be completed before the eclipse hit. She walked quickly and paused only when Johns said they should wait on the skiff power cells.

"Wait? Wait for what, Johns? Wait till it's so dark we can't find our way back?"

"You don't know when it's gonna happen so let's not get over excited." Johns said reasonably.

Carolyn, however, was not willing to be so reasonable. She rounded on Johns in irritation.

"Just get the fucking cells here, Johns. What is the discussion?"

"Maybe I should tell you how those two escaped ..." Johns offered.

Vaako noticed their body language and nudged Riddick. Together, they followed them and hovered just outside the skiff, listening to Johns tell another Big Bad Riddick tale.

"He hijacked a prison transport with his bed-buddy and they made a hell of a good run before I tracked their asses down. They both know how to pilot."

"Okay ... maybe that's a good thing. Maybe we can use them ... they can help us navigate or something ..." Carolyn mused as she began the systems check on the skiff.

Vaako cocked a curious eybrow at Carolyn's response. Riddick grinned. The woman was showing a side neither of them had expected. She was learning to calculate. And her equations were including two supposed serial killers.

"They also figured out how to kill the pilot." Johns said.

Vaako's mouth thinned. Conveniently, Johns was not telling Carolyn that the pilot had tried to shoot Vaako when he'd entered the transport. Vaako had disarmed him while Riddick prepped the ship. He'd been perfectly willing to simply shove the man out the door but the idiot had pulled a blade on him. He still had the scar from the lucky slash to his throat. The return cut from Vaako had unfortunately - for the pilot - been a good deal more accurate.

"Look, you said we had a deal, Johns. You said we could trust them." Carolyn said tiredly.

"You may have noticed, but chains don't work on these guys. The only way you people remain safe is if those two think they're going free. Say they stop believing ..." Johns replied.

Vaako was seething. He'd felt all this before in Johns mind but some small part of him had wanted to think Johns was going to be ... human.

_Expect nothin', never be disappointed, beautiful._

Vaako grimaced, irritated with himself. A few miserable hours with these people and he was beginning to think like them. He'd already let Riddick in - he couldn't afford to start believing in the goodness of the entire human race. He leaned against the skiff and continued to listen.

"You mean if they realize we're going to royally fuck them over ... " Carolyn said.

Johns was determined to not lose his advantage. "Look, if we hold the cells back till the last minute, till we're sure we're ready to launch ..."

Much to Riddick and Vaako's surprise, Carolyn cut across Johns. "Look, they haven't harmed any of us. They haven't even lied to us as far as I can tell ... why can't we just stick to the deal, Johns?"

"They're killers, and the law says they have to do their bid. There is nothing I can do about that, you hear me?"

Riddick shook his head with a grin. Johns pulled out the lawman routine every chance he got. It was the only way he could feel justified in his life and the sleazeball way he lived it. Motioning to Vaako, Riddick made his way around the side of the skiff. If his memory served him, it was just about time for Johns little personal secret to reveal itself. Time to work the nerves and put some tarnish on that nickel-slick badge of his.

Carolyn was not impressed with Johns declaration of law and order. "You're dancing on razorblades with those two."

"I won't give 'em the chance to grab another ship aand cut another pilot's throat. Not on my watch." Johns said as he stood to leave the skiff.

Johns paused as he walked down the ramp and pinched the bridge of his nose. He groaned and then was heading quickly outside to dry-heave. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an unusual sight: Vaako was carefully shaving Riddick's head with a curved blade and a tube of gel he'd found in one of the resident rooms. Riddick chuckled while he relaxed under his lover's ministrations.

"Bad sign." Riddick said as Vaako shaved a careful swatch and wiped the gel away on a towel thrown over one shoulder. "Shakin' like that in this heat."

Johns looked over at the pair and tried to make his voice sound intimidating but it faltered as another wave of nausea rolled over him.

"I .. thought I said ... no shi ... shivs ..."

"This?" Riddick questioned, motioning to Vaako's hand that paused in its shaving. The blade glinted wickedly in the light. "This is just a personal grooming appliance."

Vaako smiled coldly at the bounty hunter as he shaved another swath slowly from his lover's head. It was cheap theatrics, he knew, but Johns time among the living was drawing to a close in Vaako's mind. The man was on edge. This made him dangerous and unpredictable so Vaako knew they'd both have to keep close watch on him.

Johns looked away from the pair of killers and for the first time, Vaako saw uncertain fear blooming in the man's eyes. The merc walked off to tend to his personal issue.

_Gotcha. _Riddick sent as they watched Johns move away.

Vaako smiled as he finished up. Wiping the blade, he handed it back to Riddick. Riddick tucked it away and then pulled Vaako's head toward him by his braids. Vaako growled but didn't resist as they came together in a kiss. When they broke, Riddick smiled at his lover.

"Guess I better go fill our little pilot in on a few things about Johns. Can't have her thinkin' he's a do-right man with her best interests at heart." Riddick said softly. "Gonna have to find us some alone time soon, though, beautiful ..."

With another hard kiss, Riddick broke away from Vaako and lithely darted inside the skiff as the ramp closed for a hull integrity check. Vaako pursed his lips and then went off to find Shazza. He could at least help with the sand cat repairs while Riddick did his spin doctoring.

Vaako pushed down bitter jealousy a little later when a particularly explicit image came to his mind. He sighed. Riddick's animal nature was raw and intense. While this drew Vaako to him, it also made him a spectator to all the man's other desires as well. Most he didn't mind but some ...

_Hear you frettin' out there, beautiful._

_ Considering I now have the mental image of our psuedo-captain naked on the deck of the skiff in a position I don't think she's capable of, I think I'm allowed to 'fret'._

Irritated with himself yet again, Vaako sent his own mental image of what he to do to Riddick at that moment. He looked smug for a moment, then had to physically grab hold of the sand cat's frame in the next instant to keep himself steady when Riddick's mental response slammed into him. The lust, even controlled, was so powerful it made him dizzy. Underlying it all was a dark sense of amusement at Vaako's emotional turmoil.

_Keep that up, beautiful and I'll take you where you stand. Can't have you all conflicted._

Vaako shook his head to clear it. He knew his emotions were beginning to annoy Riddick, but every minute the two of them spent together, Vaako found it harder and harder to keep up the cold steel wall he kept between himself and the universe. He looked up to see the skiff ramp descending. He heard Riddick give a parting thought to Carolyn.

"Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that?" Riddick ventured. "Ask him. Ask him why your crew pal had to scream so painfully before he died."

Vaako smiled grimly to himself. Johns secret was soon to be a secret no longer. Vaako had been in the fight that had nearly killed Johns but instead had left him with a small piece of shiv near his spine and a monkey on his back. He'd seen the man slip a needle into his tear duct to deliver the blessed morphine hit into his system. Good way to avoid tracks but also a good way to lose an eye if you had the shakes.

Vaako had sympathized at first in spite of his dislike of the man. He was sure that some days Johns wished Riddick's aim had been better. Of course, his sympathy for the man had blown to the far winds when he'd captured Riddick by using Vaako as bait. And held Riddick at bay using Vaako. Now all Vaako dreamed of was a moment where he got to watch the life drain out of Johns and hear his last exhalation. All he had to do was wait.

Carolyn's voice carried through the open window slats on the building she'd followed Johns into. She did not sound pleased at all to learn that the man was a hype. In fact, she sounded seriously pissed off about that fact. Vaako smiled.

_Gotcha._


	12. Darkness Falls

**A/N:** This chapter and I did not see eye to eye and yet it's one of my longest ones yet. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Johns stalked out of the building on Carolyn's heels. He was furious at being lectured. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around and snarled. "Look, maybe the care and feeding of my nerve endings is my business, Carolyn . . . "

Any other complaints died in Johns throat as he stepped out into the glaring light - light that he suddenly realized was fading. Everyone had paused in what they were doing to stare into the sky where an enormous planet was rising.

"What do my eyes see?" Paris whispered in disbelief.

Vaako leaned back against the sand cat and sighed. He felt Riddick's mind touch his own - a sort of check to make sure he was still there. Vaako sent back the mental equivalent of a nod. They both knew things were about to take a sharp left turn.

Shazza shook herself to break the enthrallment. In a loud voice, she reminded the group of one very important detail. "If we need anything from the crash ship, we better kick on ... that sand cat's solar."

Vaako had cleared off the turbine casing to let as much light as possible reach the panels. He moved to the back as Shazza leapt into the driver's seat and began starting up the engine. Vaako nodded when it turned over and helped the others climb up. He ignored the tightness in his chest as he didn't see Riddick emerging to join them. He fought the urge to reach out his mind to the man or, worse yet, jump down off the cat and run through the settlement yelling his name. Fortunately, his concern was shared by one other member of the group.

"Where's Riddick?!" Jack shouted frantically.

Vaako's eyes narrowed behind his shades as Paris responded sharply. "Leave him! He wouldn't wait for us!"

Before Vaako could form his own retort, Riddick gracefully dropped down into the cat behind the art collector. He regarded Paris impassively as the little man stood.

"We thought we'd lost you," Paris mumbled as he moved out of Riddick's way.

Vaako's mouth quirked in mirror to Riddick's as the big man settled across from him. Jack, who was standing next to Vaako, slid his makeshift goggles into place while staring at Riddick. Riddick casually lifted a finger, pointing toward the front of the cat. Jack barely had time to duck before they were plowing through the ribcage of one of the downed behemoths. The boy landed practically in Vaako's lap. He lifted the boy up and sat him rather forcefully on the other side of him. Jack didn't protest ... he simply sat huddled on himself as they raced to reach the crash ship.

Once at the ship, everyone quickly leapt off the cat and headed toward the power cells in the crash ship. Riddick unlocked and handed two of them to Vaako, who shouldered them easily and headed out. Imam helped Riddick with another two and watched him walk out as calmly as Vaako had, shaking his head. Imam and Johns then struggled to carry one cell between them, ignoring the amused grin of Vaako as it was taken from them and put in the back of the cat.

Paris had run off to the storage container to salvage a few more of his precious bottles of liquor. He knew he would never manage to make it through the darkness to come without a little so-called liquid courage. But as he reached door of the container, he paused and glanced back. The sight stunned him motionless.

Darkness was spilling across the desert like a spilt inkwell. Fear began a slow crawl from his gut into his heart. They weren't going to make it.

_Not gonna make it,_ Riddick mused._ Light's dyin' too fast._

A glance at Vaako confirmed his lover had come to the same conclusion. There wasn't much else to do except watch the planet blot out the world.

As they watched, the light grew fainter and fainter. A sliver of light flickered at the edge of the planet - an orange corona that lasted just long enough to give them a glimpse of their fate. The air was suddenly filled with screeches and caws - unseen beasts calling to one another and an empty world. The pinnacles where Zeke had died and Carolyn nearly joined him are alive with sound and movement. As they watched, dark shapes poured from the hills in long streams flowing upwards into the blackening sky.

_Beautiful,_ Vaako sent to Riddick.

_Not as beautiful as you._

Vaako didn't have to look at his lover to know the man's eyes had shifted from the scene before them to his own face. He grinned, pulling off his shades. He tossed them aside and took the welder's goggles that Riddick had located for him before they took off from the settlement. In the hours to come, Vaako would need to be sure he had his eye protection handy and secure.

Settling them on his head, he then looked at Riddick. Jaguar eyes met his own and Vaako relished the heat radiating off the other man. Whatever transpired between them in the near future, Vaako decided he'd never regret taking this man to his bed and then into his life. Come heaven or hell, he was bound to Riddick for the rest of his life.

_You were always mine, beautiful._

Vaako met Riddick's gaze. He accepted that this man had laid claim to him. It was almost comforting in a life that had little consistency. For now, it was enough.

Paris' shout broke them all out of their stupor. "Excuse me, folks, but perhaps you should FLEE!"

The group turned and began sprinting for the cargo container. Vaako immediately saw that Jack's shorter stature was going to hold him back so he grabbed the boy and threw him over one shoulder. He also propelled the younger of the two pilgrim boys - Hassan - with a hand on his arm. Focused on the task at hand, he didn't notice that Riddick had doubled back to drag Shazza out of the sand cat.

After bodily heaving the two youngsters into the container, Vaako turned and realized his lover was not beside him or anywhere near him. Stricken, Vaako looked back and saw both Riddick and Shazza diving into a ravine which had been dug by the ship during the crash. Vaako watched in dismay as the raptors spiraled over the ground, heading directly for the two prone individuals.

Vaako was of two minds - stay at the container and hope for the best or race across the sand to his lover, knowing that he would probably just get himself killed. His choice was made when Jack tried to dart past him and run to Shazza. He barely managed to snag the boy's shirt and jerk him back against him. Jack flailed and strained against Vaako's arm that lay like a metal bar across his thin chest.

"Lemme go! Shazza!" Jack screamed.

Vaako did not send to Riddick. He knew his lover had to be completely undistracted or there was no hope he would survive. Helplessly, Vaako watched the river of death swoop low over the ravine, tracing a dark line directly over Riddick and Shazza. He could not stop the shudder that ran through his frame as the raptors lifted away and no movement was visible from the ravine. Jack looked up at him.

"Are ... are they dead?"

Vaako looked down, startled, until he realized Jack was only asking if Vaako could see them from his height advantage.

"I don't see them, but . . . " Vaako fell silent as he watched the flock twist in the twilight sky and then come back for another run.

In that brief lull, Vaako felt, rather than saw Shazza sudden raw terror. He knew she was about to break and run.

**_NO STAY DOWN!_**

Shazza was not telepathic but Vaako's sending reached her mind like a faint suggestion in Zeke's voice. She suddenly knew that if she moved, she would die. She froze beside Riddick. The raptor's second pass went overhead and then they were gone in search of other prey or to simply wait until this prey was more easily attained.

Vaako released the breath he'd been holding. Jack relaxed against him and the two shared a smile. Vaako shoved Jack gently into the container and waited outside until Riddick walked up to him. They said nothing and sent nothing - instead they simply shared a quiet locked gaze. It communicated enough.

The air suddenly split with echoing hoots and cries. Riddick and Vaako glanced back at the pinnacles without their goggles. Vaako vaguely registered Carolyn walking to stand beside Riddick.

"What is it, Riddick? What can you see?"

"Like I said," Riddick replied. "It ain't me you gotta worry about."

Turning, Riddick and Vaako manhandled the doors shut, closing out the dark world.

The group hunted for light sources. A cigarette lighter, hand lanterns, anything that would produce illumination was sought. Vaako and Riddick stood nearby but didn't actively participate in the search. They didn't need to - they, like the creatures outside, were comfortable and deadly in the dark. Their eyes glinted in the dim light within the container, unnerving Johns.

An eerie sound traveled through the container - like someone dragging a knife down the side. It repeated along the length of the room they occupied - testing and probing. No one moved.

"C'mon Johns ... you got the big gauge ..." Riddick teased.

Johns glared at him. "I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fuckin' check?"

"I can't stay here ... can't stay here ... " Paris began to babble. He ran for the door and began frantically tugging at it. Johns and Imam were hard-pressed to drag the hysterically little man away.

Moving through a door into another section of the container, they discovered themselves in an area smaller than the one before. Vaako could feel the fear growing through the group. Soon, Paris would not be the only one trying to get out of the container. Riddick pushed through and began to explore. Vaako stayed back with the others. He didn't trust Johns not to let them both go through and then seal them in the area.

Riddick moved through the debris, observing and calculating. He heard a faint sound and looked up to see one of the creatures chewing on something unrecognizable above him. Tensing, Riddick stepped very slowly back into the shadowed area of the container.

_Be ready, beautiful._

Vaako fell very still. The image that Riddick was sending to him was an up-close view of the creatures that stalked them now. It was something out of his darkest nightmares. He could feel Riddick trying to weigh his options when a rather inconvenient problem presented itself.

_Shit . . ._ Riddick sent.

Vaako looked around and realized that the second youngest boy - Hassan - had wandered into the area where Riddick stood in shadow. Hassan looked up and saw the raptor. He gasped and alerted the creature to his presence.

Riddick emerged just behind Hassan and muttered, "Extremely bad timing. Don't ... run ..."

Carolyn tentatively stepped into the area and called out. "Riddick?"

"Do ... not ... stop ... burning ..."

Johns heard Riddick and immediately continued cutting through the container walls. Vaako had drawn his blade, a nice ulak secreted from one of the living quarters. He held it loosely and out of view of the others, ready to do whatever he needed to ensure Riddick's safety. He felt Hassan's fear bleeding off him.

_Kid's gonna rabbit._

In the next instant, Hassan broke and ran toward the opening. Only a few steps from it, his body was bisected in a spray of blood. The raptor that had been watching them raced over to fight the other for scraps. They rolled away into the darkness and Riddick stepped out of his shadow. He heard a hooting call behind him and glanced back almost calmly. Gauging his chances, Riddick began to run.

Vaako yelled, "Get your lights down!"

His warning came too late, as Riddick neared the opening, every handheld light source suddenly struck him. Growling in pain, Riddick dove to one side, revealing the horror right behind him. The raptor screeched as it was assaulted by the light. Johns pumped wild shots with his rifle until it was jerked from his hands by Vaako. With one shot, Vaako ended the beast as it scurried overhead. He handed the rifle back to Johns and offered a hand to Riddick. The body suddenly fell in front of the shattered group.

Looking over the creature's body, Carolyn noticed how the light damaged it. Riddick could almost hear her mind turning.

"Please," Imam begged. "Where is Hassan?"

"I told him not to run."

* * *

Sitting in a cleared part of the container, Carolyn's idea continued to bloom. Taking stock, she determined how many light sources they had between flashlights, Paris' liquor and Johns flares.

"We might just have enough light," Carolyn mused.

Riddick and Vaako shared a look.

"Enough light for fucking what?" Johns demanded.

"We stick to the plan," Carolyn said firmly. "We get the four cells back to the skiff ... we're off this rock."

No one said anything for a long while.


	13. Lightning Strike

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the messages and reviews! Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

_Sucks to live in fear._

Vaako smiled to himself at Riddick's comment while he sharpened his blade. They were listening to the others discussing Carolyn's plan to find the power cells and get them to the skiff. It was the only plan that either man thought had any merit considering the situation. It didn't surprise Vaako at all that Johns was the one talking about sheltering in place. The man was a coward. Maybe he hadn't always been, but then Vaako didn't really give a damn about Johns childhood. He only knew the man. And Vaako hated him with every fiber of his being.

They were sitting just outside the ring of light created by the burning welding torch. Vaako was leaning back against Riddick while he ran his blade carefully over the leather strap he'd found. It calmed him and gave him something to think about rather than listen to frightened voices in the dark.

Riddick's hand was drifting up and down Vaako's back, shoulders and across the back of his neck. Vaako's mouth quirked in a faint smile as he shivered involuntarily at the feather-light touch. Riddick then pulled on Vaako's braids, pulling his head back so that he could take his mouth in a slow, deep kiss. Vaako gladly obliged, enjoying the taste and feel of Riddick's mouth.

Unbidden, Vaako's mind was filled with the memory of watching Riddick run for his life twice. Vaako closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. He'd hated the utter helplessness of standing to one side watching the creatures hunting his lover. Unable to clear his mind, Vaako pulled out of the kiss abruptly and went back to sharpening his blade.

_Vaako._

_ No. _

_ Vaako. _Riddick sent this with his hand lazily drifting across Vaako's neck.

When Vaako didn't respond, Riddick's hand tightened and Vaako found his head immobilized while Riddick leaned in close. Normally, feeling Riddick's hot breath close to his ear was something he looked forward to in the dark. Not so now. He jerked his head uselessly to the side but wasn't able to break Riddick's grip.

_We gonna have to go through this again, Vaako? Don't shut me out._

_ Riddick ..._

_ You think I don't feel nothin' when Johns has you twistin' on the ground? You think it don't hurt?_

Riddick's grip relaxed and Vaako turned his head to look at Riddick. His neck ached but he ignored it for the moment. He didn't say anything, he just pulled Riddick's mouth to his. As his tongue moved in a heated dance with Riddick's, Vaako sent to his lover. No words, just raw emotion. He felt Riddick tense and briefly wondered if he'd just made the stupidest move in the universe.

Riddick chuckled. _Knew you cared._

Vaako met the jaguar gaze again. Riddick kissed him almost chastely, grinning the entire time.

_It's the same for me, beautiful. Either you start believin' me or we're gonna have words._

Vaako's mouth twisted into a silent laugh. He studied his dark lover, looking over lines he'd memorized while lying beside him in the dark. He leaned in for another kiss when raised voices pulled their attention back to the group.

_Got an audience,_ Riddick sent, amused. Vaako glanced over to see Jack turn quickly back to the discussion in the light. He sighed. The child needed a new hobby - assuming any of them survived this nightmare. Johns voice drew his gaze to the bounty hunter. He frowned as he concentrated on what the man was saying.

"We need to think about everyone, us, the killer twins ... especially the kid. Now how scared do you think this boy's gonna be out there in the dark?"

"_Don't ... _use him like that." Carolyn snapped.

"Like what?" Johns said innocently.

"Like a smoke-screen. You deal with your own fear."

Vaako grinned and he heard Riddick chuckle. The little mouse was gone. In its place was a cat with her claws out ... she was learning that perhaps he and Riddick weren't the real monsters in the dark.

"Why don't you shut your fuckin' mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." Johns snarled.

"Or what?" Shazza taunted. "What other option do we have, big man? Hmm? Sit in the dark like rats and die or maybe take a chance out there and live?"

Johns glared at the two women facing off with him.

"We're waiting." Carolyn said flatly. "How much do you weigh, Johns?"

"What the fuck are you talking ..."

"How much!"

"Around 79 kilos ..."

Carolyn took a step forward, her jaw tight. "Because you're just 79 kilos of gutless white meat and that's why you can't ..."

The room seemed to explode in movement. Johns pulled his rifle moving toward Carolyn, his face twisted in rage. "Is that fuckin' right ...?"

Both Vaako and Riddick came up as Johns lunged forward, ending in a strange standoff. Johns gun was pressed under Riddick's neck. Vaako's blade was at Johns throat. Riddick just stared at Johns and everyone heard a faint tapping. Eyes were drawn to the source of the sound and they saw Riddick's curved blade tapping casually at Johns groin.

Imam spoke softly but fiercely. "This solves _nothing._"

Johns grinned and nodded. "Ok." He backed off and Vaako removed his blade from the man's neck. Riddick lowered his own weapon.

The anger in the room might have faded had Shazza not snickered. She'd been fighting it since seeing the look on Johns face when Vaako and Riddick had essentially immobilized him. He'd looked like he'd eaten something that did not agree with him. Shazza struggled to control herself but one hiccupping snort of laughter broke through into the silence. Tentative smiles blossomed on the rest of the survivor's faces ... except for Johns. He went very still as nervous chuckles drifted through the room.

Riddick saw John's expression change. A very dark smile drifted over his lips as he looked directly at Riddick. Vaako was looking away toward Shazza, but he saw Riddick moving out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around, blade out but never had a chance to strike. Lightning tore through his skull, blotting out the world.

Johns hand rested on the controller. He'd just hit the kill switch. Smiling, he watched Vaako's eyes roll up into his head as he went down convulsing hard. Blood began streaming down Vaako's face and his blade fell from nerveless fingers. Imam and Shazza immediately moved to Vaako's side, thinking it was another seizure. Riddick roared and slammed Johns back, out of the light and against the wall. He tore the rifle from Johns hand and threw it into the darkness.

"Let him go!" Carolyn screamed, leaping on Riddick's back. Riddick shoved her off easily. Holding Johns down by his neck, Riddick tore the controller off his belt. He held it out of the lawman's reach and tried desperately to shut it down. Johns grinned.

"Idiot ... locked ... down ... you'll never get it to work." The bounty man gasped against Riddick's arm across his throat. Riddick was close to losing control of his rage but one glance at Vaako's writhing body and Riddick knew he had no choice. He shoved the controller back to Johns and released the lawman. Turning, he went to Vaako, pushing Imam and Shazza aside.

"_Not him_ ... do what you want to me but _not him_!" Riddick snarled. Pulling his lover into his arms, Riddick's arms shook with Vaako's convulsions. "_**JOHNS**__!_"

Shazza had moved closer to Johns and suddenly snatched the controller from his hands, turning it over in disbelief. "This is ... it's a _slaver_ ... you bastard! You'll kill him!"

Johns wiped his mouth. "Yeah ... and?"

Shazza gaped for half a second then screeched and grabbed Johns uniform. "Where is it, you murdering bastard? Where's the chip?"

"It's at the base of his skull. You gonna cut it out?" Johns smirked.

Shazza was already turning away and going back to where Riddick held Vaako as immobile as he could against him. "Quick, you have to cut off his air ... slow his heart ..."

Riddick looked down at his lover and then with a muttered "sorry, beautiful", he put Vaako in a tight headlock. Shazza called for everyone to be quiet as she struggled to hear Vaako's breathing. When the wheezing had stopped and Vaako's struggles faded, she motioned to Riddick to release him. Looking at the controller, she noted that the transmit indicator was dark. Without sparing any breath to explain, Shazza pulled Vaako to the deck and began CPR. Riddick watched the scene impassively. Internally, he was screaming into the void left by Vaako's absence in his mind.

_Come on beautiful ... come back to me ... remember who you belong to ... you're mine ... be damned if you get to check out like this ..._

Vaako gulped in air and then began coughing as his body remembered how to breathe on its own. Riddick pulled Vaako's head into his lap.

"Easy does it, beautiful ... easy does it ..."

Shazza threw the controller box to the floor and stomped her boot heel down on it, crushing the controls. She then walked over and spat in Johns face.

"Bastard ... I saw those things used on too many worlds. No one deserves that ... not even them."

"Guess I'll tell all the people they've gutted about your compassionate act," Johns sneered.

"Oh don't try and lay that on me, you slimy asshole. So far I haven't seen anything out of either of them to match the tales you tell. And right now I'd rather have either of them at my back than you, so you just keep your distance from me and we'll be alright." Shazza snarled.

Vaako erupted in another coughing fit. His face was smeared with blood and saliva from the seizure. Reaching into his elaborate tote bag, Paris drew out what had to be the ugliest paisley handkerchief that Vaako had ever seen. Paris handed it over, indicating Vaako should use it to clean up.

"Verusian silk, that ... finest you'll find on an main-system world." Paris said. Vaako cocked an eyebrow at Riddick who shrugged. "Well ... she's not the only one who's seen those vile things at work."

Vaako's mouth quirked. He tilted his head at Paris. "Are you _sure_ you wouldn't like to ...?"

Paris colored then shook his head. "Thank you, but ... no ... erm ... keep the hanky ... "

Riddick chuckled and Vaako felt the familiar shiver travel up his spine. They both looked up when they heard the sound of a rifle being chambered. Carolyn was standing in front of Johns with his own rifle. She was livid.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't ... what do you two call it?"

"Ghost." Vaako and Riddick said together.

"That's it ... why shouldn't I ghost your ass right now?" Carolyn snapped. Her face was flushed with anger.

"Stop!"

Every head turned to the forgotten boy huddled in the shadows. His eyes were wide and frightened.

"_Please _just stop ... just stop!" Jack begged.

Carolyn took one hard, disdainful look at Johns and shoved his rifle back into his hands. Then she went to comfort Jack. Shazza shook her head in disgust and joined her.

"How will we find the skiff in the dark?" Imam asked.

"We can't," Carolyn said flatly. "But _they _can." She looked pointedly at where Riddick and Vaako sat. " Anything is better than waiting here for those ... things ... to break through and kill us."

"Remember that," Johns said. "Remember that when they're chompin' on your insides and you ain't even dead yet."

Vaako looked toward Riddick who said, "You up for a little walk, beautiful?"


	14. The Walk Begins

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the messages and reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako pursed his lips as he followed the group out of the cargo container. The echoing calls of the creatures drifted through the darkness – disembodied and disturbing. Vaako checked his blade again for the thousandth time. He could see well enough but that only made his unease worse. What his vision showed him would probably serve as fodder for several nightmares to come. He watched the others shuffle along, clutching each other and warily looking into a void they could not penetrate. His already taut nerves were stretched even thinner being forced to bring up the rear.

_Thinkin' awful loud back there, beautiful._

_Indeed. Being part of a moveable feast isn't what I'd rather be doing._

Riddick's mental laughter made Vaako's eyes flutter momentarily closed. He savored the smooth feeling of Riddick's mind in his, pushing aside thoughts of the cold dark full of sharp death. Coming to on the deck of the cargo container, Vaako had finally accepted what Riddick had been telling him all along – he belonged with and to Riddick. Fuck the rest of the universe.

_'Bout time, bea__utiful._

Vaako's mouth quirked in a slight grin. Johns had no hold on either of them any longer - his previous actions had forever tainted him in the eyes of the other survivors. They simply weren't capable of putting him down like a rabid dog. Vaako didn't mind … that only meant he'd get to do it himself … later.

_If I don't beat you to it, _Riddick sent.

The group slowed and came to a halt in front of the ship wreckage. Vaako slid his blade out and nodded to Riddick who moved around Carolyn and peered into the opening. Vaako watched carefully around the wreckage and inside.

Riddick said, "Looks clear."

Johns crept forward, rifle raised. He moved around Riddick and began to inch into the opening. With a sharp cry, Johns dove suddenly to the side as a demon launched itself out of the wreckage with a ear-splitting howl. Riddick had flattened himself to the ground the minute he'd sensed movement. The creature dipped low over the group as it slipped away into the dark.

"You said it was clear!" Johns accused.

Riddick turned his head and regarded Johns calmly. "I said it _looks_ clear."

Johns wiped nervously at his mouth. "Well ... how does it look now?"

Riddick pushed himself up slightly and regarded the ship. He shrugged. "Looks clear."

Vaako was scanning the landscape around them. Twisting bodies full of teeth and razor claws looked back. He stepped backwards toward the group, pausing when his foot hit something soft. He looked quickly down and cursed. Several cries followed his exclamation, drawing Riddick and Johns attention. Looking over the heads of the others, Riddick met Vaako's eyes. He was startled to see the dismayed look on his lover's face.

_Beautiful?_

Vaako blinked and Riddick felt cold control slide over Vaako's mind. Too late to hide the bitterness. _Shazza._

Riddick let their link fall silent. He'd known Vaako was feeling protective toward Shazza since she'd just saved his life. Looking down, he could see the torn corpse lying in the sand. Riddick guessed the raptor had slashed out when it sailed over the group - perhaps hoping to snag a morsel. He opened his mouth to suggest they move on with the plan when Vaako did it for him.

Gently but firmly lifting Jack and moving him away from the body, Vaako growled, "If we're going to make it off this planet in one piece, we have to get those damn cells and get to the skiff. They've scented the blood; we're just targets in the open now."

The group moved disconsolately away from Shazza and into the wreckage where they scavenged lighting cables to use while they attempted to reach the skiff. Vaako felt Riddick brush against his mind.

_We both owed her one. _Riddick admitted.

_Doesn't matter. _Vaako replied.

Riddick said nothing. Trusting one another was one thing – they lived the same life. Now they were in the position of trusting people who had no idea how hard life could be – unfamiliar territory. Riddick understood why Vaako was suddenly defensive but it didn't mean he had to like or even accept it.

_Say the word, beautiful, and we're grabbing these cells and leaving them to die in the dark._

Vaako looked up and directly at his lover. Riddick couldn't see Vaako's eyes behind the goggles but he knew the man's body language well enough. He was considering Riddick's suggestion seriously. Then Vaako's shoulders dropped and he went back to quickly looping the blue-white cables.

_Tempting but Johns is the only body I want to leave behind._

_Not long now. You with me, beautiful?_

_ Always, Riddick. Always._

The ghost of a smile swept across Riddick's face. He'd known how Vaako would decide – they might be killers and on their way to a particularly black hell but Vaako had given his word.

During their bonding in that long-ago slam, Riddick had seen Vaako's deepest hidden self. He knew that once Vaako had walked a different path – a brighter path – before life's mirror had shattered and left the man – boy then – to reassemble himself from the shards. Riddick knew the Vaako from the dark side of that mirror but every so often the other side flickered in Vaako's eyes. It made Riddick more determined than ever to make sure his beautiful lover got the hell out of this pit. If Johns throat got opened along the way ... so much the better.

Paris was using scavenged parts to create wicks for his meager supply of bottles. Testing one, Paris winced against the fireball. Vaako watched him without humor. He'd seen what lurked outside. He didn't think the torches were going to do much other than show death where the meal walked. Moving to help pack the sled, Vaako heard Riddick explaining what they would need.

"I'll be runnin' point about 10 paces ahead. Vaako'll take the rear. We need light on our backs, not in our eyes."

Vaako glanced over and said, "Check yourself for any wounds or cuts."

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"Cuts," Riddick repeated. "These bad boys know our blood now."

Vaako caught Jack's sudden tense movement and fearful look. He was close enough to notice something else. He met Riddick's eyes over the child's head.

_Riddick, they'll trail us all the way to the skiff! _Vaako protested half-heartedly.

Riddick only arched an eyebrow. Vaako knew the decision was made and he'd just have to abide by it. It was moments like this when Vaako saw something no one else did - the man behind the jaguar eyes. When Riddick had claimed him and they'd bonded so long ago on the slam, Vaako had seen Riddick's undisguised, unprotected core being. He'd seen every gaping wound that life had left in Riddick's soul practically since the moment of his birth. But beneath and below all the pain was something other than darkness ... something other than the calculating killer Riddick let everyone else believe he was. Jack wouldn't be left behind.

_Vaako, you with me?_

_ Always. _ Vaako replied.

Riddick slid a cargo door back to make room for the sled. Paris looked even paler than Vaako would have thought possible.

"So we're really going to do this …"

Carolyn stood before them and met pair after pair of frightened eyes ... and two that glimmered in the dark.

"We stay together, we keep the light burning - that's all we gotta do to live through this thing." Carolyn said in a tone that brooked no dispute. She turned and went back into the ship to find Johns.

Vaako settled the belt of lights around his shoulder and made very sure his blade was in easy reach. Looking around to find Riddick, he found himself pulled slowly into the shadows.

_Listen._

"You give them the cells, they'll take them and leave you out there to die." Johns said to Carolyn as he sat against what was left of the wall of the ship. His hand idly twisted an empty red shell. Johns had stolen the moment to take another spike. Carolyn walked out, disgusted with the bounty hunter.

Vaako's eyes narrowed and he trembled with controlled anger. He couldn't explain exactly why Johns comments sent his rage spiraling. Perhaps it was just that vision of Riddick that he held in his memory ... perhaps it was just that he hated the man for making him into the weak, helpless one in his partnership with Riddick. Either way, Vaako was furious.

_No more than I offered you a minute ago. _Riddick reminded him.

_Yes, but you also knew I never would. _Vaako said angrily, snapping off his goggles to look at Riddick. _He talks about us … about you … as though we're just animals. _

_So? You're my beautiful animal. You belonged to me the minute I laid eyes on you, Vaako. That's all you need to know._

Vaako regarded Riddick silently. His lover had the uncanny ability to put whatever stress surrounded them to one side and stride through untouched by it. His voice in Vaako's mind eased and then silenced the near-constant hiss of other minds. For a moment, all Vaako wanted to do was lose himself in that smokey rich sensation. Riddick grinned and pulled back, leaving Vaako practically panting after him. He wasn't prepared for Vaako's retaliation a minute later.

A slow, seductive smile slid across Vaako's face as he suddenly reached out with his mind. Riddick's eyes rolled back and his neck muscles tensed as Vaako penetrated deep and fast into his lover's mind. Vaako filled Riddick's senses with the scent and touch of himself but it was only in Riddick's mind. It was a telepath trick he'd learned a long time ago on the streets but then it was survival. Now it was his only way of giving himself to Riddick one last time before they set out into the void.

Riddick pulled Vaako to him in a fierce embrace, pressing the entire length of his body against the other man. Driven close to the edge by his lover's bold move, Riddick jerked Vaako's head back by his braids and bit hard and deep into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Vaako dragged in a silent shuddering breath and reveled in the almost orgasmic pain, knowing the mark would stay with him even after it healed. The obvious symbolic claiming by his alpha did not escape Vaako. He wouldn't have chosen it to be any other way between them - Riddick was the only man he'd ever shown his throat to ... and Vaako knew he always would. He fleetingly wondered why he'd bothered fighting that in the first place.

The entire episode lasted barely two minutes before Vaako pulled his mind away and let Riddick come down. He wore a sly wolf's grin as he watched Riddick relax. The man's body was limber from spent pleasure and it gave him an even more predatory feline look as he stretched sinuously before claiming Vaako's lips and tongue in a deep kiss.

* * *

Once their make-shift sled was rigged, Riddick took the lead and Vaako stayed in the rear, both of them wearing lights strapped over their torsos to leave their hands free. Riddick set swift pace for the group. Vaako was grateful. He did not want to stop considering what surrounding them. The sea of creatures around them surged and eddied as they ran into the dark.

_Got any ideas, beautiful?_

Vaako looked ahead of them grimly. _We'll never make that with this crate much less with this crew._

_Yeah … gonna circle … get some time to think._

Vaako moved along with Riddick as they turned. He hoped Riddick could come up with a viable solution, although Vaako doubted one existed. His entire body was prickling from the nearness of the raptors shifting around their little group. His mind buzzed with the raw terror that emanated from the other survivors. He concentrated on Riddick's mind. It was like reaching into ice but at least that he understood. Riddick's focus when forced was brutal and cold. Vaako started to pull away but Riddick paused him.

_Get ready, beautiful. It's about to go down._

Vaako had no sooner pulled his blade when Paris got himself killed.


	15. Sharp Terror

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the messages and reviews! We're almost to the scene everyone - especially Vaako - has been looking forward to - hope you enjoy this chapter first!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako watched the entire chain reaction unfold. Paris held the cutting torch. It began to falter and finally it gave out completely about the time Riddick warned him to get ready. His lover had slowed the pace down to a walk while he mulled over their options. Vaako slid his blade out just as the torch gave a light pop and died. Vaako nearly walked into the sled as everyone came to a frozen halt.

"Stay close!" Imam yelled.

Instantly, everyone but Vaako moved closer to the sled.

_Stay frosty back there, beautiful. _

_They're strung tight, Riddick._

Paris fumbled for one of his bottles of liquor. He managed to knock a flare to the ground as he did so and it rolled away into the shadows. Jack saw it fall and without thinking, slid off the coil of lit rope to go retrieve it.

"Jack!" Caroyln yelled.

Vaako was moving the minute Jack pulled off the light. He felt Riddick's mind tense at the sounds behind him. Diving, Vaako jerked Jack to himself and rolled back toward the sled. He felt the whisper of claws slice the air just behind them. Johns was suddenly firing over his head.

**RIDDICK GET DOWN!**

Vaako could only hope his lover wasn't hit by the crazy shots. Johns nerves, already frayed with stress, snapped. He fired into the dark trying to hit something he could not see but in glimpses. Vaako was tempted to take the rifle and do it himself, but the unstable lawman would probably take his head off. As it was, Vaako barely managed to keep Johns from shooting Carolyn when she raised up in front of him while trying to get to Jack's side. Vaako pulled out of Johns mind as quickly as he could, shuddering at what he'd felt.

Johns paused to reload and that was when Vaako noticed one of the strings of light moving out toward the darkness surrounding them.

"No!" Vaako shouted.

Paris was crawling away from them in blind terror. Vaako couldn't even begin to penetrate the man's mind - it was nothing but a white hiss of fear. He was on the wrong side of the sled from Paris so cutting the ropes in time was out of the question.

Paris' flight drug the remaining cells powering the light ropes into one another, causing a short. As quickly as it took the little man to pull in a horror-filled breath, the light died.

_Things just got interesting back here, Riddick._

Riddick didn't answer him but he could feel his lover's mind coiling. Vaako envisioned Riddick's body doing the same and he was quite sure Riddick's blade was out and ready like his own. Vaako slid into a very calm place as he readied to fight for his life ... and for Jack's. If nothing else, Jack would survive this little fiasco simply because Riddick wanted it that way.

Vaako could see the creatures converging on Paris. He shook his head slightly. He heard the sound of claws meeting flesh. The others were fortunate they were all blind. Paris froze and, flicking his lighter, he stared at his blood covered hand. Vaako heard his last whispered words.

"I was supposed to die in France ... n-never even saw France ..."

With a defiant gesture that made Vaako smile, Paris took a large swig from his flask and blew a huge fireball, forcing the circle of raptors briefly back. In that instant as the light faded and before the creatures dove forward for the kill, Vaako reached out and filled Paris' mind with the one clear memory he had of his childhood - lavender. Fields and fields of lavender - the sight and scent of it, heady and rich. He hoped it helped the little man as the raptors tore him to pieces.

Wincing as Carolyn lit a flare, Vaako pulled Jack forward and handed the child one of the bottles. Carolyn lit it. Vaako pulled his goggles down for a moment while the others did the same. He reached out to Riddick, hoping his lover was unhurt. Riddick's mind touched his gently. He knew what Vaako had done and he approved. Vaako felt an unfamiliar warmth at that. He pushed it down for now. He needed to stay focused.

Moving around the group, he came up beside Riddick as the man walked back to the group. Johns snorted and said, "Well, it good to see _you're_ ok."

Riddick ignored him and turned to watch the raptors devouring what was left of Paris. He mused that the little art collector was probably a pretty tender morsel considering how much alcohol he'd consumed in the last few hours. Gallows humor, but such was his life. He pressed companionably against Vaako's shoulder taking comfort in the contact. Neither of them moved as Carolyn came up behind them.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked about the scene in the dark before her.

Vaako shook his head slowly, watching other raptors swooping in to grab what scraps they could. They fought and tore at each other in their feeding frenzy. Both Vaako and Riddick turned to look at Jack who was shivering by the sled.

Once they moved on, Jack was the one who again started things by asking if they were getting close to the settlement and the skiff. Carolyn had been wondering the same thing herself.

_They are getting suspicious, Riddick._

"Can we pick up the pace?" Carolyn called.

Johns threw down his harness and turned to face Carolyn when he saw something by the light of the torches. Vaako slid his blade out of its sheath. They'd all just noticed that they were going in circles. Riddick walked slowly back to the group.

"What the hell is going on?" Johns demanded.

Vaako's lip curled in a snarl. He wished with everything he could that Johns would make a move. An excuse to gut the bounty hunter where he stood.

_Down, beautiful. Just a little longer._

Riddick crouched, looking ahead of them. Vaako moved up behind the group as they surrounded Riddick. Imam looked at the man angrily.

"Why have we stopped - are you lost?" Imam asked sharply. Vaako bristled.

_Lost? Ungrateful holy man ..._

"Listen," Riddick said.

"Do you even know where we are ... ?" Imam shouted.

"LISTEN!" Riddick barked, shocking the group into silence. He stood and met Vaako's eyes.

Vaako watched as the group finally paid attention to what sounds were filling the air. Screeches and howls echoed all around them. Vaako could see the writhing mass of creatures just ahead, waiting.

"Canyon ahead," Riddick explained. "I circled to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now," Imam said.

Vaako snorted and Riddick tilted his head to one side in amusement. "Oh I don't know about that. That's death row up there. _Especially_ with the girl bleeding."

Jack froze and Vaako moved closer to the child. He'd known they would have to reveal the secret Jack was trying to keep. He just didn't know how the rest of the group - Johns mainly - would take it. Everyone looked at Riddick in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Johns asked, looking at Carolyn. "She's not cut."

Riddick said, "Not her ... _her ..." _With that, he looked directly at Jack who seemed to shrink in on herself.

Vaako moved behind her as she backed up into him. She looked up at Vaako, fearful, and he winked. It seemed to calm her as she tried to explain.

"Gee-zus, Jack!" Carolyn shouted in frustration.

"I thought you'd leave me behind if I said anything." Jack said, her voice breaking with tears.

_Easy, girl, _Vaako sent softly, knowing Jack couldn't hear him but hoping she'd pick up the reassurance. _No one will leave you behind. _

Vaako then put his hand gently on her shoulder - indicating to the others who they would have to deal with if they dared anything. Riddick grinned in the dark.

"I'm sorry!" Jack cried, falling to the ground and hugging her knees to her. Vaako didn't move. He simply stood sentry over the girl while Riddick explained the situation.

"They've been nose-open for her ever since the ship ... in case you didn't notice, they go off blood."

Carolyn stood as well and ran a hand through her sweat matted hair. Then she took a deep breath.

"Look ... this is not going to work ... we ... have to go back," Carolyn said softly.

Johns rifle came up and Vaako shifted his stance ever so slightly. Johns turned a cold look on Carolyn.

"What did you say?" The bounty hunter said incredulously. "You're the one who got us out here and turned us into sled dogs."

Riddick's body language told Vaako he was ready to move and kill if he had to ... it also told Vaako he was hopeful for just that scenario. Vaako urged Jack to stand and moved them both back in case he had to move quickly.

"I was wrong ... can we just ... go back?" Carolyn said. The mouse was back, afraid of her own shadow.

"Just when I was starting to enjoy myself? Oh no ... my life is shit anyway according to you ... I say _mush on_!" Johns snarled.

Vaako growled. He couldn't help it.

_Soon, beautiful. Soon now._

Jack cringed with the anger in the air. Imam spoke up sharply. "She is the captain! We should listen to her!"

"Listen to her?" Johns asked incredulously. "Nah ... she ain't no captain ... she's just the bitch that tried to blow our cryo-lockers into space to save her own ass!"

Carolyn froze as her guilt was exposed. She felt leaden, like everything that had gone wrong on this hellish world was weighing her down along with Owen's final screams as he died. With a choked cry, she rushed Johns who easily sidestepped her and tripped her. Carolyn crashed to the ground and lay there, motionless.

"Ah Carolyn ... how much do you weigh now?"

_Dear gods let me kill him, Riddick! _Vaako pleaded.

_Don't make me come back there, beautiful. Wait._

Vaako fumed and did not respond.

_Answer me, Vaako. _Riddick's mind snapped against his painfully.

Vaako acknowledged Riddick's order ... mentally showing throat to his alpha. Riddick reassured him and then fell silent. Vaako's jaw tensed. He was sorely tempted to disobey and in his present state, he might have done just that had one thing not happened. Jack, afraid of the adults fighting around her, had moved closer and closer to Vaako. He'd been so focused on his disagreement with Riddick he hadn't heard her. She pressed against his arm. Vaako looked down quickly and saw Jack's wide eyes looking back at him. She was shivering with fear.

Vaako suddenly remembered another set of wide dark eyes that had looked at him with just that fear and hope. A memory from a childhood he'd struggled to forget. He softened and moved Jack in front of him, his hand resting briefly on her shoulder again.

Johns snapped another flare on and looked at the group. "Decision's been made - the light moves forward." With that he turned and followed Riddick, leaving Carolyn and Imam to pull the sled.

Vaako nudged Jack over by Carolyn and motioned the others to follow. Johns had reached Riddick and Vaako caught soft snatches of conversation. He frowned. Johns mind was practically oozing deceit ... and something much darker.

_Stay close, beautiful. _Riddick sent. _Time to end our little dance with bounty man Johns._

Had anyone been looking, they would have seen a dark grin on Vaako's face more terrifying than even the killer beasts in the dark all around them.


	16. Johns' Demise

**A/N: ** To everyone who has reviewed or sent me a PM - thank you - you encourage me to continue! I hope this chapter fulfills your (very) bloodthirsty wish for vengeance against Johns. And now, for your reading pleasure ... I bring you "Johns' Demise".

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick walked into the start of the boneyard. He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the flare that Johns carried. Johns was talking softly ... friendly ... conspiring ... Riddick listened, amused. Vaako told Carolyn to hold place and walked a little faster to catch up to the bounty hunter and his lover. He stayed out of sight for now.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it." Johns said.

"Just realize that?" Riddick replied.

"Just six now ... if we could make it through the canyon and lose just one, that'd be quite a feat, huh?" Johns offered.

Vaako felt the bile rising in his gut. Johns was about to try and sift the lives of his fellow survivors and Vaako had a fairly good idea who he considered expendable.

"Don't sound like such a good deal if I'm the one," Riddick said, a smile quirking his mouth.

"What if you were one of the five? Loverboy too."

Johns turned quickly as he heard something pass close beside him. Riddick kept walking, unconcerned.

_Havin' fun, beautiful?_

_ You have no idea, Riddick. _

Riddick smiled at the dark glee in Vaako's mental voice. His lover had suffered enough at Johns hand. They both had but Vaako had reaped the worst of it physically. Riddick didn't forgive any of it. He pulled Johns attention back to the conversation.

"I'm listening."

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies. It's called triage." Johns said.

Riddick smirked. "Kept callin' it murder when I did it."

It was Vaako's turn to chuckle in Riddick's mind. Riddick found he liked the sound of it.

Johns continued. "Either way, I figure it's something you can grab onto."

Vaako frowned. What was Johns talking about?

"Sacrifice play?"

"Exactly!" Johns said. "Hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon like a bucket of bait. ... better yet ... maybe trawl with it ... got the extra cable on the sled."

Vaako's eyes narrowed. He followed along just outside the circle of light given off by Johns flare. The unbelievable bastard was talking about using someone as chum ... and he was deadly serious about it. Vaako shook his head. He listened as Johns suggested they drag the body some 30 or 40 feet behind the group.

"Nice embellishment," Riddick said, praising Johns as though he was a particularly clever child.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna feed 'em. I just wanna keep 'em off our scent."

"So," Riddick asked, glancing behind them. "Which one caught your eye?'

Johns jerked on Riddick's arm. "Don't _look! _What the fuck is wrong with you?" Johns said, talking as though he couldn't believe Riddick was going to go along with this.

_I choose him, Riddick._

Riddick chuckled. _I like the way you think, beautiful._

"All right. Enough of this shit. You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." Johns said matter of factly. Riddick paused, turning slowly. In the shadows, Vaako slid closer to Johns.

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." Riddick said softly.

"Like who? Loverboy?" Johns chuckled. "I knew you'd throw that bitch-boy over when things got down to it."

Riddick looked directly at Johns. Their eyes met and Riddick's flashed. Gone was the air of easy camaraderie. In its place was the jaguar on the hunt. Then Johns sensed movement to one side and looked to see a pair of wolf eyes glinting in the green glow of the flare. Vaako.

For the moment that he looked between the two killers, Johns realized that it had been Riddick's intent to cull him from the group all along. He saw his own death reflected in two sets of sparking orbs. Riddick reached out and slid into Vaako's mind. Then they struck.

Vaako grabbed the flare and threw it to one side. Riddick twisted around Johns and grabbed the rifle. Johns threw up an arm to deflect the rifle away from himself as Riddick fired. Vaako moved in, ducking under the swinging rifle and sliced a thin line along Johns hip. It wasn't deep enough to do serious damage ... just bleed. Vaako moved back as the two men fought for control of the rifle.

Johns and Riddick continued to dance in darkness with the rifle going off to punctuate the moves. Vaako had to flatten himself to the ground to avoid one such shot.

_Sorry 'bout that, beautiful_, Riddick sent.

Vaako watched as Riddick and Johns locked in their struggle for the gun. Johns hit Riddick's arm repeatedly until he managed to dislocate the elbow and Riddick lost his grip on the gun which skittered away into the dark. Riddick delivered a powerful blow to Johns and the bounty hunter went stumbling away, barely managing to stop his momentum before he impaled himself on an outcropping of bone spears.

Vaako winced, feeling the pain in Riddick's arm telegraph down his own. Riddick calmly twisted his arm and reset the bone with a horrible cracking sound. Vaako came out of the shadow to flank Johns with Riddick. The three of them circled slowly in the arena of light created by the flare. Vaako could feel Johns fear rising off the man like steam. The pain from the cut Vaako had given him was steady and annoying ... another little sap of Johns strength.

Riddick and Vaako slid off their light belts in tandem while they drifted around Johns. The spinning light was confusing to Johns eyes. He whipped around as something hissed by in the dark behind him. Neither Vaako nor Riddick said anything. They just watched ... waiting. Riddick slipped his curved blade from its sheath while Vaako's ulak slid easily into his hand. Again, the languorous calm that always accompanied Vaako during a fight settled over him. His body knew what to do ... it just needed the opportunity.

Johns drew his own knife and skittered back and forth, trying to keep both Riddick and Vaako in sight. Riddick grinned.

"One rule."

As he spoke, Riddick darted forward and slashed out at Johns forcing him back and closer to Vaako. Johns slashed wildly at Riddick's arm, missing. Riddick's next strike took the knife out of Johns hand.

"Stay in the light."

Vaako delivered the phrase and punctuated it with a swing of his light belt which caught Johns across the head and sent him to his knees. Johns came up with his baton extended, sweeping Riddick's legs and taking the big man off his feet. He moved to straddle Riddick and deliver a hard blow, but Riddick's hand stopped him, holding his arm frozen just above him. Riddick grinned, eyes flashing. He twisted his hand and the baton slipped from Johns broken wrist. Riddick bucked Johns off and the man scrambled in the sand, reaching for a weapon ... for any weapon.

Vaako had stayed back from where the two rolled on the ground. He saw Johns snatch Riddick's blade from the ground and try to slash out at Riddick with it but the man was tiring. His movements were jerky and desperate as his adrenaline levels shot him past the point of enhanced speed and concentration and straight into blind desperate survival. Fight or flight. Vaako relished the agony of Johns mind. It was like a balm for his memories of torture.

Riddick smiled. He could feel the long-held rage running out of his lover. He'd have his beautiful Vaako back beside him again soon. The one he fully possessed in mind and body without all the mental conflict and pain.

Johns cried out as Riddick jerked him forward by his broken wrist and spun him, wrenching the blade from his grip and sending him stumbling toward Vaako. With his lips curled into a snarl, Vaako drew his ulak across Johns exposed chest, cutting through his vest and through the skin beneath. This time the wound was much more than just a bleeding cut. It was through muscle and almost to the sternum.

"Remember that moment?" Vaako asked as he completed his slice, then shoved the screaming bounty hunter around towards Riddick. The ulak glinted again and Johns lurched forward, now with a long, thin cut between his shoulder blades. He tripped and fell on his face but kept writhing in the dust, trying to escape the two predators that circled him. The flare guttered and went out. Now the only light was from the two belts ... carried by the jaguar and the wolf.

"Whatcha weigh now, Johns? You were one brave fuck before - pullin' me in by puttin' that chip in Vaako. Billy Bad-Ass." Riddick said, pacing slowly back and forth in front of Johns. "The chains. The games. The gauge. The badge. I _told_ you to ghost us."

Johns had managed to find his rifle and load it with one shaking hand that wasn't working so well. He felt weaker with every breath and those were becoming harder to take. By the time he stood with the rifle braced over his arm with the broken wrist, Riddick and Vaako had slid back out of sight. The dark suddenly revealed a diving nightmare and Johns fired frantically at it, turning back and forth to try and see anything.

What he finally did see left him cold ... Riddick and Vaako stood side by side, illuminated by some faint indirect light that turned their shined eyes into silver pools of light with nothing human in them. Riddick's hand slid up behind Vaako to close gently around the man's braids ... possessive. Vaako only gave his wolf's grin. Riddick chuckled as he looked down at Johns.

"_You. Never. Ever. Shoulda fucked with what is mine."_

With that, Riddick pulled Vaako's head back and devoured his mouth in a kiss. Distracted, Johns didn't see the raptor coming toward him until it was too late. Impaled, he stared at the monster that held him transfixed. The pain was incredible. Then he felt something in his mind ... Vaako. Johns turned his head slowly and gaped in disbelief at the man he'd hunted for so long. Vaako's wolf grin faded and Johns was suddenly flooded with all the remembered agony that he'd tortured Vaako with over the months. His gibbering scream ended abruptly when the raptor brought its jaws down to close over the bounty hunter's head. Vaako nodded, satisfied at last.

_Gotcha._


	17. Gauntlet

**A/N: ** To everyone who has reviewed or sent me a PM - thank you! This chapter contains one of my all-time favorite scenes from the movie. The boys were impatient that I give them a little more fight time ... again, who am I to argue with such lovely deep voices in my head? Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Vaako felt free for the first time in too long. He no longer had to worry what a half-crazed bounty hunter could do to Riddick. He only had to make sure he and his lover survived this hell.

_Glad to have you back, beautiful._

_ You may have to show your ... gratitude later. _Vaako teased.

Vaako's eyes slid shut as he felt Riddick's mind lazily blanket his own. The desire he felt from the other man was almost overwhelming but ... something else. Vaako opened his eyes to stare at Riddick and was a little startled to find the big man standing directly in front of him. He opened his mouth to reply and found Riddick's tongue caressing his instead. Vaako promptly forgot whatever it was he meant to say.

Moving back toward the group, they found them floundering around, trying to find their way back to the ship. Carolyn swung her torch toward a sound and let out a short scream as she came face to face with Riddick and Vaako. It was quickly clear that they were convinced that the two convicts had just killed Johns and was about to kill them. Vaako rolled his eyes.

"You truly expect us to go back to the ship?" Vaako said irritably. "And then what? We all huddle together until the lights burn out? Until we cannot see whatever is eating us?"

Riddick chuckled. "Sounds like that's their big plan, beautiful."

Imam spoke. "Where's Johns?"

Riddick turned toward the holy man with a very still expression. "Which half?"

The gasp from the survivors made Vaako tense. He wondered how long it would take for the screaming to begin if he and Riddick just left them in the dark. He pushed the thought down ... for now.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here ..." Jack whimpered. "We should have stayed at the ship."

Vaako looked at the girl ... the child. Gone was the bravado, the false tough façade ... she was small and fragile now. Still, Vaako could almost see the previous spark that had given her the strength to step into a very large universe on her own.

"He died fast - if you get a choice, that's the way you should go out." Riddick said coldly. He walked through the group, followed by Vaako. Riddick paused behind Jack, sensing the girl's grief over a man she barely knew. He leaned in and his words were low and dangerous. "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare."

Vaako fell into step with his lover as the man walked toward the skeletal remains of the creatures that were in the dark all around them. Vaako glanced up to see a pair almost casually circling over head. He shivered involuntarily. Buzzards ... waiting for the carrion to realize it was dead.

_Look here, beautiful. _Riddick's voice in his mind drew him back to the present.

Riddick stood in front of the skull and fit the two bones together. He leaned into the blade and allowed his eyes to travel down the length from one side to the other. He grinned.

_Blind spot._ Vaako said.

"Shall we pray together?"

Imam's voice startled both men and they whirled on him. He remained calmly expectant in front of the killers. Vaako said nothing and moved to sit near Riddick as he prepped the cells for what they were about to attempt. Riddick handed him a rope and Vaako began tying two of the cells together.

"I have already prayed with the others," Imam continued. "It is painless."

"It is pointless." Vaako said coldly as he tightened a knot.

"Just because you do not believe in God does not mean ..." Imam began.

Riddick chuckled but this time it was a cold, dead sound that Vaako did not like. He glanced sideways at his lover and felt the man's mind somehow tighten on his own. Vaako looked down again.

"Think someone can spend half their life in a slam ... horse bit in their mouth ... and not believe?" Riddick paused, remembering. "Think someone could start out in some ... liquor store trash bin ... with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck ... and not believe?"

Vaako stared at the tops of his boots while he listened to Riddick's voice. He knew this was truth because he'd seen it in Riddick's mind when they joined. It had hurt him to see it then and it hurt to hear it now. It was one of the many things they shared - a past life so fucking painful it was torture to recall it. The understanding they shared meant more than any false words of comfort. Riddick continued.

"Think some kid could watch his entire world die while he - and only he - lived and not believe? Think that same kid could somehow survive ... and escape - sanity intact - being chained to a wall for some sick fuck's pleasure ... and not believe?" Vaako's head came up and he met Riddick's eyes briefly. He looked away into the distant dark.

Imam's eyes narrowed as he realized the depth of pain that had built these men into the killers that sat before him. He did not know which tales were true or even which belonged to which man ... he realized sadly that it did not matter. They were both marked with darkness deeper than the lasting night they sat in now.

"You got it all wrong, holy man ... I absolutely belive in God." Riddick said with a grim, crooked smile. "And I absolutely hate the fucker."

"He is with us nonetheless," Imam opined.

"Two of your pilgrims are already dead ... how much faith do you have left, Father?" Vaako asked.

Imam had no answer.

* * *

Vaako rechecked his boot laces and his blade position. Then he adjusted and readjusted the rope harness that was slung across his body and fastened to two of the power cells. He looked over at Riddick who was doing the same.

_Into the breach, then, Riddick?_

Riddick laughed aloud, startling the others. Vaako grinned, his eyes shimmering with real humor. Riddick reached over and pulled him into a kiss. Vaako did not resist this time even though it was in full view of the rest. Riddick rested his forehead against Vaako's when they broke.

_With me, beautiful?_

_ Do you really have to ask any longer, Riddick? I'll always be with you. _

Riddick grinned and then crouched, looking down the canyon. He could see the raptors fighting one another. In a world with such a limited food supply, it was quickly becoming survival of the fittest. He wondered fleetingly when the real slaughter would begin.

"Only see one way ... that way," Riddick pointed with his hand. "It's the only way off this rock."

Riddick tightened his grip on the ropes. He and Vaako shared a look and Vaako tested his boot's grip in the sand. Vaako glanced back at the group.

"Just keep the girl between you. And do not stop."

Carolyn's mind twitched and Vaako's mouth quirked. She was remembering Johns warning.

_**You give them the cells, they'll take them and leave you out there to die.**_

Vaako laughed. "Woman, if we were going to leave you we would have done it by now."

Carolyn started at hearing her thoughts answered out loud but she had no time to ponder it as Riddick slid his goggles into place and stood beside Vaako. "Move."

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Carolyn asked.

Riddick responded by bellowing, "MOVE!"

Goaded into action, the survivors of the late Hunter-Gratzner began a headlong rush into the canyon that Riddick had coldly described as "death row". Vaako and Riddick dug in and began dragging the heavy cells behind them as they kept pace with the light.

Vaako paused as he felt a wave of air being pushed into them.

_Keep your head down, beautiful._

Vaako nodded as a wave of raptors roiled down the canyon at them. The river of death that had once pinned his lover in a ravine was now overhead. Vaako felt his skin grow cold despite the heat of the world. Then he was dodging from side to side as the creatures flowed around and over them. Some on fire from the torches ahead of him.

Suddenly, Vaako cursed as something hot and wet landed on him. He glanced down and saw a blue substance dripping down one arm. More of it began to fall as he ran.

_Don't look up, beautiful. _Riddick warned.

Vaako had to force himself not to do just that involuntarily. Apparently, however, Carolyn did not have that resistance. She came to a full stop and stared in horror at the scene above her.

As Riddick had predicted to himself, the raptors were turning on each other in earnest. Bodies began to follow the blood and entrails. Riddick was barely able to shove Carolyn out of the way before a corpse landed directly on her. Vaako leapt over one that crashed in front of him. He grunted as one hit the cells he dragged and bounced away, pulling him up short momentarily. Vaako dug in again and found his momentum only to halt again as Riddick lost his own footing as slipped in the slick, blood drenched ground. He grabbed his lover's arm and hauled him upright, pulling with his own body to help Riddick find purchase and start running again. It did not escape him that the others ran ahead without them.

Riddick drove relentlessly ahead now, with Vaako keeping pace. The others were beginning to slow.

_What the fuck now? _Riddick wondered to Vaako.

Aloud, he shouted, "Move! Keep moving! Keep moving!"

All the bones that their race to the ship had brought down as the sun was setting were now obstacles that were sealing their fate. Imam and Riddick threw aside bones while Vaako took the cells through the path they cleared.

_Keep moving, beautiful._

Vaako didn't pause. He pushed on through, listening to the others screaming behind him.

_Riddick ...?_

_ Keep moving ... boy just got slashed ... bleeding hard._

Vaako heard Jack calling out to Riddick, who had moved past the group and was closing in on Vaako who was about to start up the ridge. Vaako paused then. He turned and Riddick slammed into him, arms going around his body and propelling him upwards towards the crest.

_Told you to keep moving, beautiful._

_ Riddick ... the girl ... Jack ..._

Riddick stopped then. Pulling off their goggles, the two men locked eyes. Vaako saw the frustration of this entire, horrible situation reflecting back at him. Riddick had lost whatever compassion he felt toward any of the other survivors. He was not going to risk Vaako any longer. Vaako stood, breathing hard and staring into Riddick's eyes. Swallowing, he made the hardest decision of his life and turned his back on Riddick to run back down towards the girl. He shut Riddick out of his mind and heard the responding snarl from behind him.

Vaako reached Jack just in time to see a raptor swoop down on her, regardless of the light surrounding her. She scrambled underneath a large bone shield in a desperate attempt to escape the winged death. Vaako dove underneath it with her and used all his strength to hold it up as the beast began to hammer against it. Vaako cursed, struggling to hold the bone plate and figure out how to get his blade free. He vaguely registered Carolyn waving a flashlight and a torch at the beast. It was too far gone into blood lust to even notice as its skin sizzled and blistered. Vaako grunted as his grip began to slip.

Suddenly, the weight came off their shield spilling Vaako and Jack out from beneath it. Vaako whirled to see the raptor flying straight for his lover. He lost all sense of time then as the two deadly creatures came together. Riddick caught the beast's taloned arms and held it at bay, every muscle on his body standing in stark relief. Vaako charged toward them, only to be slammed back by a swipe of the raptor's tail. Stunned, he crashed into the side of the canyon and slid down it, motionless. Riddick roared then. Imam would never forget the howling animal sound that emerged from Riddick.

The creature began to pull its head back for the killing blade strike. Riddick waited until it could not see him and took both arms in one hand while slashing out with his knife in the other. The demon beast screamed as its entrails spilled out steaming on the ground. It was almost dead when it dropped at Riddick's feet. He took the head in his hands and broke the neck with a savage wrench.

Standing over the body, covered in gore, Riddick heaved in several gulps of air and looked over at his lover, who was just regaining his senses. He growled.

"Did. _Not._ Know who he was fuckin' with."


	18. Final Jest

**A/N: ** To everyone who has reviewed or sent me a PM, my sincerest thanks. Brace yourselves . . .

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick went to his lover and offered his hand. Vaako took it and was jerked up until he stood only centimeters from Riddick's face. Riddick was still heaving in air from his fight. He stared directly into Vaako's eyes, then he brought up his hand and took ahold of Vaako's braids.

"Let me in."

Vaako acquiesced. Riddick's mind brushed his quickly and sharply.

_Don't make a habit of that._

Vaako grinned and dropped his eyes. Riddick chuckled and then the smile faded as he turned back to the group. He took up two of the cells and slid the ropes over his body. Vaako took the other two. Riddick looked at the ragtag group huddled and waiting like sheep to be led home.

"Keep up." Growled Riddick.

The group set off again - this time at Riddick's speed. Vaako kept pace easily, but he could hear the group gasping behind him and Sulieman, the young pilgrim, was crying in pain from his cut leg. Vaako scented the air and picked up the distinct odor of blood. Between the girl and the boy now, they might as well be served up on a platter. Vaako heard a grunt and a thud as the Sulieman fell hard. Vaako turned his head but did not stop running. Imam was struggling with Carolyn to get the boy up. Vaako continued after Riddick, but he blinked in surprise as something cold and wet hit him. He refused to accept what he was feeling but after a minute his soaked skin refused to let him deny it. It was raining.

Riddick pulled up short as the drops began to strike his lights and hiss into steam. Vaako looked upwards. He could see in the dark, but the deluge would make it difficult for even he and Riddick to make out much more than shapes. Riddick's laughter echoed down the canyon walls as he turned his face up to the rain. Vaako felt his hair plaster to his head as the rainfall intensified. It was hard to hear over the growing roar of water striking the ground, the bones and themselves. Riddick gradually stopped laughing and turned a very dead smile on Imam.

"Where the fuck's your God now?" Riddick asked.

Dropping the rope to the cells he carried, Riddick went up the side of the canyon to see if he could find the settlement. He did not answer Carolyn's repeated questioning. Vaako struggled to ignore her himself. He felt an undercurrent in Riddick's thoughts that he didn't like.

When he'd met Riddick, he'd felt the dead spot that resided in his heart of hearts. When pressed, Riddick would sometimes retreat to that spot because it held no emotion. It was a place where Riddick could reside and become the cold, calculating animal that others assumed him to be. Since their bonding, Vaako had noticed that Riddick did not go to that empty place as often. Instead, he reached out to Vaako to help ground himself. At this moment, however, Vaako could feel the cold edges of that web beginning to close around his lover's thoughts. He tried to press into Riddick's mind and found himself blocked, something Riddick never did. He pulled back, confused and uneasy.

Sulieman was whimpering in pain as Imam struggled to tie off his bleeding leg. Grateful for the distraction, Vaako grabbed one of the still lit torches, ripped the boys pant leg up to expose the wound and pressed the flame against it. Sulieman screamed into the night sky while Imam and Vaako held him down. Satisfied, Vaako handed the bottle back to Imam. He could smell cooked meat but that would fade in this rain. The blood scent was gone. He met Sulieman's eyes for a moment and the boy nodded at him through a tear-filled gaze. Vaako clapped him on the shoulder and began to tear another bandage from the scarf that Imam handed him.

Riddick looked at the distant horizon and murmured. "We can't make it."

Vaako turned with the others at Riddick's voice. He touched his lover's mind, questioning.

_Riddick? I can see ..._

_ With me, beautiful?_

_ Always. _Vaako answered.

Riddick turned to look at the man he needed more than air. He didn't want to block Vaako out, but too many emotions were suddenly at play and Riddick didn't deal with that well. He didn't doubt that he could survive without Vaako, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to any longer. In fact, he was fairly fucking certain he _wouldn't_ want to ... and that meant traveling fast and light. No matter what he'd done before, it kept coming down to one equation - Vaako and Riddick minus the rest equalled survival. Turning again to the distance, Riddick did not see the shadow creeping down the wall of the canyon toward the huddled group.

Vaako was re-wrapping Sulieman's leg and wondering what exactly his lover had planned. He couldn't disagree with him again, it had taken everything he had to do it earlier. Vaako did not want to be without Riddick in his life ... somewhere. He had no romantic notions of forever, but he wanted every single second the universe and the God he'd long since abandoned felt compelled to give him. Vaako had gone against Riddick once ... he was certain if he did it again, Riddick would remove him from his equation and from his life.

Focused on his lover, Vaako failed to sense the non-human mind that slipped up on them until it had wrapped a very strong prehensile tail around his throat and jerked him off his feet. Vaako fought to get to his blade but the sudden lack of air in an already thin atmosphere hampered him. His vision began to splinter. He felt the rough sides of the canyon on his back as he was dragged up the wall. He heard Riddick's roar of grief in his mind and realized that perhaps every second had just come to a sudden and painful end. Vaako could not bear the sound of Riddick calling his name in agony echoing in his fading thoughts. He broke their link as he was pulled over the edge above the survivors and out of sight.


	19. End for Now

**A/N: ** To everyone who has reviewed or sent me a PM - thank you! Not quite done … there's an epilogue to this story. It's been a _hajj_ of my own to write this and I never expected the response I've received so far. I think perhaps there will be a sequel … the boys are clamoring in my head already …

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

Riddick screamed to the sky when he saw his lover dragged up the canyon wall to disappear into a writhing mass of raptors.

_Vaako ..._

In the time it took him to blink, Vaako ... the one good thing ... the best thing ... in his life was gone. The warm presence in his mind was silent. Riddick had never felt more alone in his long and painful life. His entire body trembled and the other survivors of the crash shrank away from the naked rage displayed in his eyes when he looked at them. His jaguar eyes shimmered through the falling rain. He stood, letting the water sluice away the blood and gore. The survival equation reset itself and Riddick shook off his feeling of despair. Scanning the canyon wall, he found a small cave and shoved a large boulder aside to herd the remaining four individuals into it.

"Hide here ... now!" Riddick called.

After pressing themselves into the cramped space, the survivors looked back to see Riddick pushing the rock and setting it into place at the entrance. They huddled together - Jack and Carolyn squeezed the remaining alcohol into the last of the torches. The only sounds were their fractured breaths and the rain outside. Jack stared disconsolately at the opening.

"He's not coming back, is he?"

No one could answer the young girl.

* * *

_Fuck you, Vaako. Trusted you. Shoulda known. Shoulda ghosted you when I had the chance. Before ..._

Riddick's body continued slagging through the slick mud underfoot. Automatically, it sought purchase in the run-off down the canyon wall and without thought, it fought gravity to gain each difficult step. Riddick's mind might be a hundred light-years away but his body would not stop fighting to survive. He glanced back once after he crested the ridge with the power cells.

_Shoulda ghosted you before I could care about you. _Riddick thought miserably. _Fuck you, beautiful ... you said you were with me. Fuckin' liar ..._

Riddick dragged the cells into the settlement and to the skiff. The rain continued to fall as he entered the skiff and began the necessary electrical connections. His fingers spliced wires and he rechecked every one before standing before the control board and running a quick pre-flight check. He did not smile as the lights came on and the ship's systems began to boot up.

Walking back to the ramp, Riddick paused and looked out into the rain. He wanted nothing more in that instant than to see a hazel-eyed man come walking up out of the deluge. When no such vision was forthcoming, Riddick decided to prevent himself from ever going back for the others. He slammed the light belt against the side of the skiff - with sparks and a faint hiss, the lights shorted and died. Riddick threw the belt aside and closed the ramp. He looked back once as it shut.

* * *

Carolyn scrambled through waterfall after waterfall coming off the top of the canyon. She, like Riddick earlier, had to fight for every step she took in the soaked ground. Step ... slide ... jump ... slide ... step ... it was slow and agonizing. In one hand, she tightly gripped a single bottle filled with blue-white light.

_**In the cave, darkness had fallen as the alcohol torch had died. But then, in the dark with demons whispering outside, Carolyn and the others had looked up to see phosphorescent slugs clinging to every surface. They glowed brightly and comfortingly.**_

_** "Allahu Akbar, indeed ..." Carolyn murmured.**_

_** Imam hugged Sulieman and wept. He knew exactly how strong his faith was now.**_

Carolyn crested the ridge and saw the settlement in the distance. She gulped air and ran for all she was worth. She could see the lights of the skiff blinking ... and she forced herself to run faster.

* * *

Riddick finished his pre-flight check and took a deep breath.

_Time to get off this rock, beautiful. Wish you were here. _

Looking up, Riddick saw a ghost.

* * *

In the cave, Jack, Imam and Sulieman huddled together and filled another bottle with as many slugs as they could find. It was only half full, but the light it gave enough to fend off the nightmares outside their door. For now.

Imam prayed softly as they listened to something scraping against the rock at the entrance. They heard the sound of wings and of the creatures screaming in the canyon. And then the rock began to move.

Jack pressed herself as far back into the cave as she could although she knew when the raptor came in there would be no escape ... only screams and dying. She closed her eyes as rock scraped against rock and the entrance was opened to the canyon. When there were no screams, she opened one eye.

Shimmering eyes looked back at her ... but not Riddick's. They winked.

Vaako stood to one side, scanning the canyon walls while the survivors crawled out into the rain. His shirt was gone, lost in the darkness and one leg of his pants hung in strips. His braids were undone and his long dark hair lay against his neck. His pale skin showed every single cut he'd received from the raptors. One particularly jagged tear ran down his side and across his abdomen. It was obvious that he was in pain, but Vaako offered no explanation. He wasn't entirely sure himself how he stood there in the dark. He only knew he had to get these three to the ship and prevent Riddick from falling into that dead place in his soul forever.

Reaching up, Jack brushed her hand lightly over a circular bite mark on Vaako's neck. "What bit you there?"

Vaako put his hand on the mark. "The one I belong to and with." He looked over the others. "Is anyone not ready for this?"

Imam held up the bottle with its meager light. Vaako cocked an eyebrow and then shrugged. Turning on his heel, Vaako raised his blade which the others suddenly noticed was nicked and devoid of a point and began to run.

* * *

Carolyn watched the ramp slowly descend as she fought to catch her breath. She locked eyes with the man standing at the head looking down at her with a grim smile.

"Strong survival instinct … I admire that in a woman." Riddick rumbled. The amusement in his voice did not reach his eyes.

Carolyn did not drop her eyes. "I promised them … that we … would go back with more light."

"Did you?" Riddick said. He leaned against the frame and tilted his head to one side. "Hmmm. How 'bout that?"

Carolyn threw the bottle at him, narrowly missing Riddick's head. "What … are you afraid?"

Riddick threw his head back and laughed. It was a cold sound. "Me? _Afraid?_"

"Come on, Riddick. There's gotta be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race." Carolyn spat out.

Riddick's face settled into a blank mask. "Once … maybe … but truthfully? I wouldn't fuckin' know how."

"Well then just give me more light for them and I'll go back by myself." Carolyn said, frustrated.

Riddick nodded. "Ok." He tossed the belt with the shattered lights to her. "There you go."

"Please …" Carolyn said, her voice softening out of desperation. "Just come with me."

"I've got a better idea," Riddick said, just as softly. "Why don't you come with me?"

Carolyn stared at him. She shook her head. "You're fucking with me, I know you are."

"You know I am?" Riddick sneered. "You don't know anything about me. The only person who did is dead meat out on that plateau. And he woulda known this: I will leave you here."

_He knew me and he woulda left you all behind in a heartbeat … just to be with me._ Riddick thought, a tightness forming in his chest.

Carolyn bent over as though her gut pained her. Her conflict was plain. She very desperately wanted to survive and she knew she could if she went with Riddick. Her journey … her hajj … however, had shown her a part of her spirit she thought didn't exist. The noble part. The human part. She looked up in agony.

"Step inside." Riddick said. His voice was seductive whisper.

_You always said I didn't play fair, beautiful. _

"I can—can't…" Carolyn gasped, falling to her knees and hugging her torso.

"Sure you can," Riddick said. "Here … I'll make it easy on you … take my hand … "

Riddick stretched out an arm toward the crushed woman on the ground.

_I gotta find lovers with less moral conflict,_ Riddick thought coldly. He knew he would have this woman. He also knew he would leave her some morning and never look back. Vaako's ghost would ensure that no one stayed long in Riddick's bed. Riddick knew that as well.

"Come on … you can do it … come on …" Riddick urged, a twisted grin on his face. "Look … no one'll blame you if you save yourself, Carolyn." Impatient, he walked down the ramp and moved to pick her up and carry her into the skiff if he had to. He fleetingly wondered if she was going to be a good lay for all this trouble.

A raptor called out in the distance and Riddick growled, turning back to scan the skies. Carolyn continued up the ramp, pictures of the crash flashing in her head. Everything she'd seen … everything she'd learned and everything she had believed came crashing down on her heart and soul. She turned with a scream and launched herself at Riddick.

He allowed her weight to carry him to the ground and lay there while she ranted over him. Finally, his good humor at an end, Riddick grabbed her and flipped them both, twisting Carolyn so she was now pinned beneath him. It was a trick he'd used on Vaako once … the memory made his body respond despite the circumstances. He snarled down at Carolyn.

"Would you die for them?"

"I would … try for them!" Carolyn responded.

"You didn't answer me!" Riddick roared. He was done playing games.

"YES! Yes! I would, Riddick. I would die for them!"

Riddick blinked and tilted his head curiously again. Not the answer or the attitude he was expecting. "How interesting."

* * *

Vaako had lifted Jack onto his back to carry her as he ran. She clung tightly to him. Imam and Suleiman kept good pace but he knew the boy's leg would eventually fail him. Vaako could only hope that it would wait until _after_ they were through this gauntlet. He grunted and motioned the others to stop as they rounded a corner.

A small group of raptors danced around each other, biting and lunging for one another. He could hear the cracks of their bladed skulls slamming into each other. Vaako reached behind him and took Suleiman's hand tightly. The boy took Imam's. Vaako watched the scene carefully, slowing his breath and focusing on the movements in front of him.

Inhale, exhale ... inhale, exhale ... inhale ... **_run ..._**

Moving forward, Vaako dragged the small human chain through the smallest of gaps between the raptors. They scattered, startled by the movement and by the light appearing in their midst. Taking to the skies with screeches and calls, they circled … angry now that they had missed prey. Vaako threw Jack halfway up the ridge and turned to pull Imam up. Suleiman scrambled frantically to follow.

"Go! Run! You can see the settlement!" Vaako shouted.

He turned to grab Suleiman when a raptor landed directly on top of the boy, snapping his neck and crushing him to the ground. Vaako scrambled backwards, away from the beast and began racing for the settlement after the others.

Dodging through the buildings, Vaako came to a skidding halt.

_Riddick._

* * *

Imam and Jack had broken into the clear just as Riddick and Carolyn were preparing to go back. Riddick met Imam's eyes and for a moment, the holy man would have sworn to every god he'd ever heard of that hope flared ever so briefly behind the jaguar gaze. Then Riddick was running, shouting over his shoulder, "Get the ship prepped! Not back in five, don't wait for us!"

Carolyn urged the two on board. She paused to look at Riddick, running to find someone he thought he'd lost … the one he would die for.

* * *

Riddick came around the corner into the alleyway between buildings and froze, hearing a raptor land behind him. He turned as the creature came around to face him. He swallowed hard and took a desperate chance. He ran directly up to the beast and stood in its blind spot. He held his breath and swayed with the animal. It hissed in frustration, knowing there was prey nearby but unable to see it.

Pressed against a building in the shadow, Vaako watched the silent ballet in awe. His lover never failed to astonish him. He felt an odd sense of pride in the man at that moment. He moved to leave his hiding spot just as the raptor lost interest and turned away. Another raptor, however, landed between himself and Riddick. Unfortunately, this one had a clear view of Riddick. Its cries called the other one to turn back, effectively damning Riddick between them.

Riddick drew his blade and the creatures attacked.

* * *

Carolyn stood, staring into the dark rain … waiting. It had been longer than five minutes. She could hear Imam urging her to come into the skiff. The holy man was eternally grateful for his survival, but he had learned one lesson. Do not wait for the dead. He motioned for Carolyn to come up the ramp.

After a moment longer of hesitation, Carolyn turned. A roar of pain echoed over the falling rain and she was running toward it, light in hand. She could hear the beasts calling to one another in the dark. She ran on until she came around a corner into a narrow alley. The sight that greeted her was one that she knew would stay with her.

Riddick hung in Vaako's arms as the other man struggled to help Riddick walk. A savage gash ran down one of Riddick's legs and Vaako sported yet another tear along his bicep. That was unique enough in itself, but the fact that Riddick and Vaako were locked at the mouth was the truly amazing vision. Carolyn smiled and ran toward them. They turned as one toward her, slashing out with their blades. Carolyn gasped and ducked. They stumbled toward her then, realizing together who it was. She moved under Riddick's other arm and tried to help Vaako shoulder the big man's weight.

"Come on … we've got to get out of here … I said I'd die for them, Riddick … not for you. Come on." Carolyn urged quietly as they moved down the alley, stumbling and tripping as Vaako's injuries lessened his ability to guide Riddick's unbalanced walk.

The night was full of a soft hissing that presaged an attack. The sound of sharp talons sinking deep into flesh echoed in the small alley. All three survivors jerked as one. The sound of rain covered the sharp inhalation and gasp of pain from one individual. Slowly … Vaako and Riddick turned and looked at Carolyn. She saw dismay and sorrow in eyes that had previously never held more than rage or cold calculation. The raptor took wing and Carolyn was dragged into the dark. Vaako lost his grip on Riddick and they both fell to the ground. Riddick stared up into the falling rain and cried out softly.

"Not … for me … not for me!"

Vaako gently gathered his lover to him and forced him to meet his gaze.

_Take the gift, Riddick__,__ because it means you are with me again. I would die for you, Riddick. As many times as I had to, I would die for you. _Vaako sent. He kissed Riddick deeply and relaxed when he felt it returned.

Together, the two escaped convicts made their way back to the ship and life.

* * *

Vaako helped Riddick run a final check and then sat back to allow his lover to pilot. He watched as Riddick brought up the engines and the running lights and frowned as Riddick paused and then turned everything back off, sending them into darkness.

_Riddick? _

_ Glad to have you back, beautiful._

Vaako could feel a very animal emotion filling Riddick's mind and he grinned. He looked across to Imam and then relaxed into his seat. "Brace yourself."

Sounds from outside indicated that the raptors knew where their prey was and they intended to find a way into it. Jack jumped next to him as they heard bodies landing on the roof of the ship and something scratching down the sides. Riddick remained motionless, staring out the cockpit windshield.

"Riddick," Jack hissed. "Can we just get the hell out of here now?"

"Can't leave …" Riddick said softly. Several raptors landed on the nose of the skiff and stared inward, teeth gleaming. "… without saying 'good night'."

With that, Riddick brought the engines up full and launched them. His animal gaze gleamed out at the creatures bouncing off the hull, burning and dying. For a moment, he looked almost gleeful.

The rain and cloud cover gave way to stars and darkness. A tiny emergency skiff tore away into the dark of space and away from the planet of death.

Jack looked up at Riddick as they prepped for cryo-sleep.

"Lotta questions to answer by whoever picks us up. Might even be a merc ship." Jack said softly. "So what the hell do we tell them about you two?"

Riddick looked across at Vaako. "Tell them we're dead. We died somewhere on that planet." Somewhere Vaako had found a minute to rebraid his hair and he regarded Riddick intently through hazel eyes. Looking into those eyes, Riddick knew it didn't matter where they ended up. He had the one he belonged to and with. _Always._

...the end for now...


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: ** Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this entire adventure. I'm planning a sequel, so hope to see you there. For now ... well you _knew _the boys had to have a little time to themselves (thank goodness for the privacy of cryo-sleep) . . . if you are not into slash I suggest you skip this one.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction using characters from the Pitch Black universe. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of PB/TCoR. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered canon (not by a long shot).

* * *

A small ship flew through space heading to the Sol shipping lanes. Inside were four people: an older man, perhaps a religious cleric, sat beside a girl whose hair had been recently shorn. In two other seats slept a man with a smooth shaved head and hard, muscular body while across from him sat another male with dark hair shaved close on top but left in long braids over one shoulder - equally as strong in appearance. Had anyone been monitoring the vital sign readouts, they would have noticed that the two men appeared to be sharing life signs. Heart rate, breathing, and mental functions were displayed in tandem. They might have also noticed that the two men shared a faint smile ghosting around their lips. They might have heard the softest of groans from one or the other. Fortunately, no one was conscious on the emergency ship to take notice and it went unmarked.

* * *

_Vaako's mouth crashed against Riddick's. He moaned as his lover's tongue explored him and then allowed him to repay the gesture. Vaako's hands moved restlessly on Riddick's back, clutching and tugging at the shirt that kept him from kissing the dusky skin. Riddick chuckled._

_ 'Easy, beautiful ... got all the time in the world ...'_

_ Vaako began to kiss his way along Riddick's jaw, pausing to bite his earlobe. Riddick hissed in pleasure. Vaako looked at his lover with a grin. 'So we do, but I want you now, Riddick.'_

_ Vaako found his head forced back by a sharp tug on his braids. Riddick bent his head to Vaako's throat and gave several sharp nips along the ridges leading to his Adam's apple. Riddick's tongue traced the bruised line back up to Vaako's chin. Vaako inhaled deeply as Riddick followed the path again, biting harder this time._

_ Riddick growled softly as he kissed the hollow of Vaako's throat. 'Been too long, beautiful. Just gonna have to take my time and remind myself of how you taste ...'_

_ Vaako willingly gave in and let Riddick pull his shirt off. Riddick followed that by pulling his own off and making a rumbling sound of pleasure as Vaako's hands began to trail over his chest, tracing the many scars there. Riddick did the same briefly, smiling as his fingers drifted over a circular scar on Vaako's shoulder, just in the crook where it met his neck. Riddick bent his head to the mark and ran his tongue along the small raised patches of skin where teeth had pierced the skin. He felt Vaako shudder._

_ 'Who do you belong to, beautiful?' Riddick murmured against his lover's neck._

_ '...you...' Vaako whispered, enjoying the feel of Riddick's tongue and breath over the mark._

_ 'Can't hear you.' Riddick said, biting down firmly without breaking skin._

_ Vaako jerked under Riddick's mouth and uttered a soft groan. 'You ... only you ...' Vaako gasped. _

_ Riddick hummed in agreement and pushed Vaako back and onto the bed. He felt Vaako's hands on his belt and he quickly took hold of Vaako's as well. After some impatient fighting with buckles, they were able to remove their pants and lay beside one another, naked._

_ 'Beautiful,' Riddick murmured, claiming Vaako's mouth in a deep kiss that lasted until they had to break for air._

_ Vaako said nothing as he felt Riddick's lips on his chin and then neck again. His own hands drifted down to the small of Riddick's back and stroked there gently, dipping occasionally against the top of Riddick's cleft. Riddick arched against Vaako when he did so, rumbling his pleasure deep in his chest. Vaako gasped when Riddick's teeth found a nipple and pulled. _

_ '...gods I want you...' Vaako moaned._

_ 'Gotta be patient, beautiful ... I ain't done tasting yet...'_

_ Riddick slid down Vaako's body, licking and nipping as he went. Vaako shuddered as he felt Riddick's tongue drifting along his abdomen and then sliding into his navel. A soft fluttering emerged in his lower stomach and his own arousal became even more apparent. Riddick chuckled and Vaako shuddered again at the sound._

_'__Never been with anyone like you, beautiful," Riddick murmured. His head lay against Vaako's hip and his hand was gently stroking Vaako's cock._

_ Vaako struggled to stay coherent against the feather-light assault. '…I … I c-could - fuck that feels good - could say the same about you, Riddick …' Vaako stammered._

_Riddick ran his tongue up Vaako's erection and then blew lightly against it. Vaako arched his back with a deep groan. Riddick growled softly and lay his head back down. He resumed stroking._

_ 'You with me, Vaako?'_

_ '…uhn … y-yes … yes, Riddick … always … always …' Vaako was having a hard time focusing on the conversation._

_ 'Always is a long time,' Riddick whispered, as his hand slid farther down to cup Vaako. His strong fingers stroked there with the same light touch and Vaako was in danger of losing control. _

_'__…not … not long … enough …" Vaako ground out._

_ A second later, Vaako exhaled with a soft sound of protest when Riddick withdrew his hand and moved back up to face Vaako directly. Vaako stared into his lover's eyes dazedly as Riddick moved over him, rubbing his erection against Vaako's as he held himself up on his fists. Looking down at Vaako, Riddick's eyes seemed uncertain._

_'__You mean that?' Riddick demanded._

_ Vaako was again fighting distraction as his cock and Riddick's brushed against one another. He tried to ignore the question and move his hand down between them, but Riddick suddenly grabbed both his wrists and pinned him on the bed. The muscles stood out on Riddick's arms as he held Vaako's hands motionless._

_'__Riddick …' _

_ 'Answer me, Vaako.'_

_ Vaako's attention was now entirely on Riddick's face. Riddick could hide every emotion he ever felt but Vaako knew that he was struggling with something he couldn't bury easily. During their trials on the planet, both of them were forced to face emotions they were very uncomfortable and unfamiliar with – Vaako realized Riddick was still trying to come to terms with that. _

_'__Say what you mean, mean what you say - isn't that what you told me once?' Vaako said softly. 'I want all the time I can have with you, Riddick. I don't know why … before I met you … I was … fine … with being alone.'_

_Riddick looked down at Vaako. He relaxed his grip and rolled over, pulling Vaako with him. Vaako settled his weight across Riddick, crossed his arms over the big man's chest and rested his chin there. Riddick lightly ran his fingers down Vaako's braids. Vaako was on uncertain ground - in all the time he'd been with Riddick, they'd never shared this much time introspectively with one another - they never even normally talked this much to **anyone**. He was uneasy about where it would lead._

_'__Need you like I need air, beautiful," Riddick mused, fingering the end of one braid. 'Never needed anyone or anything before …'_

_ 'I know,' Vaako replied__._

_'__Don't know where this is goin', Vaako,' Riddick said. He met Vaako's eyes directly. 'Ain't exactly good for your health bein' with me.'_

_ Vaako grinned. 'I cannot argue with that, Riddick.' His expression grew serious. 'It's my choice to stay with you. Nothing forced me.'_

_ 'Not even when we …'_

_ 'Not even that would keep me with you, Riddick.' Vaako said._

_Riddick's eyes narrowed. 'You said that meant somethin' to your people …'_

_Vaako nodded, closing his eyes momentarily. 'It does, Riddick …I can't remember everything … but I know it doesn't happen to everyone. That it happened with a non-telepath … I didn't know that was even possible.' Vaako opened his eyes again. 'It meant something, Riddick. Do you want me to tell you that I'm in love with you?'_

_Riddick lay back with his eyes closed. Vaako moved to slide off Riddick but found himself held in place by two strong arms. Riddick chuckled. 'Love … hell; I don't even know what means …'_

_Riddick looked at him and Vaako sighed. 'We are what we are, Riddick. I can't promise you forever and neither can you. All I can give you is everything I am at this moment … and I do that willingly enough.__'_

_'__I seen your past, Vaako … you, with all your polishin' … what do you want with a slam-dweller like me?'_

_Vaako shook his head. 'You seem to forget where we met, Riddick. Polished or not, I've made my choices in life and they put me in that prison just as they did you. I'm no angel.'_

_'__Not far from it.'_

_ Vaako met Riddick's gaze. 'Why this sudden doubt, Riddick? You should be fucking me until I forget my name but instead ….what happened on that planet?'_

_Riddick suddenly jerked Vaako's head down to him in a kiss and at the same time he sent. Vaako tensed against Riddick's body as the memories flooded through him. _

_Vaako saw their recent past through Riddick's eyes … Johns taking him down with a stunner shoved against the base of his skull … Riddick's indecision to run or surrender - the anxious realization that there was no choice … the constant uncertainty with Johns - Riddick worried if this or that would set him off and hurt Vaako … Riddick's steadily growing sense of being trapped … wanting to rip and tear himself free of Johns - of Vaako __…__ debating cutting Vaako loose and running on the dark planet __…__ finally - Riddick's horror at Vaako's body being dragged up the canyon wall into the dark and feeling the link they shared go silent and empty._

_Vaako gasped when Riddick pulled out of the sending. He stared down at Riddick in shock and more than a little dismay. He'd known it had been torture for his lover … he'd had no clue that Riddick had been so close to breaking over it. He was speechless._

_ 'Told ya …you're better off clear of me," Riddick said, his voice barely a whisper._

_In response, Vaako sent his own confession. Riddick's neck muscles stood out as he fought through Vaako's mental barrage - fear over bonding with a total stranger … confusion over why he submitted to him so easily … hating that submission some days … wishing Riddick would just leave … wanting to leave Riddick … hatinghatinghating Johns for making him the weak one … despair at watching Riddick brought to bay time and again … fear that Riddick WOULD leave … screaming in terror as he was buried under a thousand teeth and claws trying to open him and spill him out onto the ground steaming and dying …wanting nothing more than to feel Riddick's mind in his one last time but knowing he couldn't._

_Riddick's eyes snapped open as Vaako released him. Then he snarled – an animal sound that penetrated Vaako's consciousness like a knife and kept going, piercing him and tearing him open just as he'd been afraid the creatures would do on that dark world. Vaako's head pulled up as Riddick stabbed into his mind …. he was lost in the sudden tidal wave of Riddick and didn't even notice when he was rolled over onto his back. All he could feel was Riddick, overwhelming his very core … he couldn't even bring himself to fight back … realized he didn't want to … Vaako groaned in complete abandon as Riddick thrust into him without any preamble. The pain was sharp and incredible and he welcomed it … welcomed Riddick into him._

_Vaako couldn't hear anything other than Riddick's throat vibrating with snarls and growls as he thrust powerfully into his lover. His body hummed with the energy of their joining even as his mind opened completely, allowing Riddick to take him in a deeper way than just physically. Wrapping his legs around Riddick, he arched his back and exposed his throat … he gasped as his lover did exactly what he wanted and closed his teeth over Vaako's windpipe. There was no pain this time; it was just a firm hold that kept Vaako in place while Riddick claimed him viciously. Vaako lost his tenuous grip on coherency and made nonsensical sounds as his climax built and finally burst in his body and brain. He only vaguely registered Riddick's climax a moment later but he heard his own name being harshly whispered again and again. _

_As Vaako and Riddick spiraled down, they both knew instinctively that their relationship was never going to be an easily understood one. It wasn't tender love such as sonnets were written about, but it communicated the same message. They belonged to and with each other. Always._

* * *

The small ship continued through space with its four passengers. Two of them - men who looked like they were well familiar with a violent life - sat in their respective jump seats lost in the almost-there haze of cryo-sleep. Their medical signs independently reflected strong metabolisms held in check. An uninformed observer, however, might have noticed the look of contentment that graced each visage. Perhaps not ... after all, what could two obviously powerful, violent men have to be content about?


End file.
